A Series of Unfortunate Saturdays, Part the Fifth
by Panther Nesmith
Summary: Honey, I'm home. My usual wackiness, and sex! I own naught!
1. It Could have been the Castle 'Ooooooh'

Hey all!  
  
I took pity on you (and decided I was never going to get Future Shock done). So here it is! A Series of Unfortunate Saturdays, part the fifth: The Author's Sold Out.  
  
***  
  
It all began, as most things in life do, right at the good part of Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Where they're introducing Sir Gawain, and he's battling uphill to Castle Anthrax. Bobby and Jamie were the only ones devoting their full attention to the movie. The other poeple in the room had better things to do.  
  
John and Amara were snogging. John's hands were working their way up her body, as hers were working their way lower. Apparently Roberto and John didn't have the close loving relationship Remy and Rogue were 'exploring' in the arm chair. They'd all grown a lot since their spring break. It was almost summer break, and Rogue had actually been caught sleeping in Remy's room a couple times. Like the previous night.  
  
The couples weren't silent either. Much to Bobby and Jamie's chagrin. Amara and John were moaning. But they were nothing compared to Remy and Rogue. Rogue was very vocal, and would often, if it was her doing the giving, describe exactly what she was doing, as she was doing it. This was hard to hear at times over Remy's reaction to what she was doing.   
  
Then they would switch, and Remy used Creole, which no one but he understoo. However, this didn't matter much, as the others in the room could hardly tell what he was saying anyway over Rogue's obvious enjoyment. It was teh first time Bobby or Jamie had heard a woman have an orgasm.  
  
Jaime was trying to ignore it. He understood what was going on, but the thought of them doing. . .it (!). . .here (!) was too much for his brain to take. Bobby was filing Rogue's husky voice describing what had to be the best use of satin boxers to date away for later, more private. . .perusal. Hey, he is a middle schooler.  
  
Scott and Jean just happened to walk in during the castle Anthrax scene. Rogue was gasping something, which I can not repeat here under strick ruling of the fanfiction.net mods, and Amara and John were clearly visible from the door way. Needless to say, neither smei-parental figure was happy to see Rogue and Amara so easily distracted from Monty Python.  
  
"Okay, break it up you two." Jean said loudly, while Scott looked disapproving.  
  
"Rogue! Amara! I expected better from you two!" Scott yelled, making the two girls abandon their activities to glare at him. Rogue got an evil look after a second.  
  
"Happy ta disappoint, Scott!" Rogue said brightly. Amara giggled, and Remy chuckled. John laughed at Scott's face, which was probably angry. It's hard to tell with the glasses.  
  
Rogue then continued glared at him and stood up, discreetly adjusting her pantyhose and skirt. She grabbed Remy's (gloved) hand, after he too had stood up and adjusted himself. They exited the living room. Jean followed them. Just to make sure nothing happened, you know. Scott stayed to tell Amara off, and threaten John with eviction.  
  
Remy heard Jean following him and ROgue. Rogue pulled Remy into her room, slamming hte door angrily. But whne Remy looked at her, she was grinning.  
  
"Y' saw Jean followin' us?"  
  
"Yeah, when Ah went to close the door." Rogue said, still grinning.  
  
"I got de feeling you've got some sort of evil plan laid out 'n' ready." Remy said, smiling in anticipation.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
***  
  
Here it is!  
  
You're my brown eyed REVIEW!  
  
Peace adn Love,  
  
Panther Nesmith 


	2. Jean's a Bad, Bad Girl

Just In | Directory | Columns | Dictionary [ Find ] Log In | Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy   
  
  
  
Cartoons » X-Men: Evolution » A Series of Unfortunate Saturdays, Part the Fifth text size: (+) : (-)   
  
  
  
Author: Panther Nesmith 1. It Could have been the Castle 'Ooooooh'2. Jean's a Bad Bad Girl   
  
  
  
R - English - Humor/Romance - Reviews: 12 - Publish date: 11-07-03 - Updated: 11-18-03 story id: 1590476   
  
  
  
Hey all!  
  
Got a monster cold. So I'm not doing any school work, even thugh I have a huge work packet due,a dn a test onteh skeletal system on friday. *shrugs* I'm not the first to neglect school for fan fic, and God willing, I won't be the last.  
  
NOw for some nice replyin' action. (I missed this so much!)  
  
Bocaj-Glad you're liking it! You'll see what Rogue's evil plan is, I assure you. As for me and Monty Python. . .would you believe I'm john Cleese's cat reincarnated? What does Amara see in John? Well, not so much what's in John, bit more of what John's in, if you catch my meaning. Honestly I don't see them together, but I have to get teh fans anyway I can.  
  
Chaos-I think you 'n' Ish are the only ones who felt sorry for Jamie and Bobby. I wanna watch Life of Brian with your rockin' sound system. *looks covetously* I feel so bad for corrupting Jamie, but it sets up my next fic's begining nicely. So the boy my go through this trial of fire. . . Back John! You don't get to try him. As for Rogue's plan and the ff.net mods. . .consider them Jean, and my evil artistic genius Rogue's plan. *evil grin*  
  
Shadowcat212-I wouldn't dream of cutting you all off now. "I can not die without dumping a few more buckets of shit on my fellow mans' heads" as someone else put it.   
  
Remy shall Kill Belladonna-Glad you liek the chapter. I've seen you review some very fine works. *bows* A name liek that I can't forget. *grin*  
  
Ish-you've pin pointed their lack of corruption expertly. As for 'part the fifth' I blatatnly ripped off Lemony Snicket with that un'. But I'm sure he won't mind. *grin* Need to disclaim that thought. I'm trying to be a bunny on crack, but I'm more like a cat on nyquil right now. Damn cold.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Dude, I even stole the title for this one. The 'evil idea' belongs to the two wonderful co-writers of Twisted Christmas the X-men way, and I command you to read it now. Go on, I'll be here when you get back. *waits paitently*  
  
***  
  
Rogue continued to grin at Remy. She then put a finger to her lips (even though Remy knew enough to be quiet), and watched the crack at the bottom of her door. Since the lights in the room were still off, the light from the hall filtered out from under it, until Jean's feet blocked it in two places.   
  
Rogue smiled at Remy and pulled him down onto the bed next to her. The squeaking caught Jean's attention. The telepath tried to get a good picture of what was going on with her telepaty, but was blocked out by Remy's shields, no surprise, and she didn't even want to try getting in Rogue's. Jean had read the goth girls' mind once around Remy, and had no, well, very little. . .not all that much (really!), desire to do it again.  
  
Remy felt the two women's moods, and suddenly got the whole extent of the joke. He grinned. This was going to be a lot of fun.  
  
Rogue smiled and almost laughed when she saw Remy's expression change. She knew that he knew what she knew about Jean. That the professor's red headed darling was a very closet voyeur.  
  
Rogue moaned, low, but loud enough for the sound to carry. Jean suddenly got the feeling that this was a bad thing to listen in on. But part of her, a miniscule part, shoved to the back of her mind and oh so hungry for any kind of action, want to hear. This made Jean feel even worse, but none-the-less she was rooted to the spot.  
  
Remy started to talk in Creole again. All simple words he'd used around Jean, but made to mean something much different than during his light flirting with the red head.   
  
It was even worse for Jean to hear words he'd mockingly said to her; that stupid grin plastered on his face, knowing that maybe he was grinning at Rogue, or maybe he was serious for once.   
  
Jean wasn't jealous. That certainty wasn't self-delusion but fact, solid, set in stone. But she was human. She wondered what was going on in there.  
  
Remy felt Jean's emotions switch at rapid fire pace, like she had a bunny on crack flipping all the emotional switches in her mind as fast as it could. Rogue somehow picked up on this, and let out another moan and a breathy and low, "oh LOrd!" for show.  
  
Rogue then got a great idea for solidifying the illusion. She scooted a bit away from Remy, causing the bed to creak again. She then pulled one of her boots off, and undid the strings, grabbing them before letting the rest drop. She yanked the boot up by the strings and dropped it again.  
  
Remy picked up on the idea, and began to look for something with a zipper while Rogue dropped the boot two more times, letting the strings sprawl over the tops, the ends clicking softly on the hardwood floor.  
  
Had Jean been listening for it, the sound may have broken the illusion. It was easy to explain away, but an illusion is never complete if you have to explain something away. Luckily for the couple having mock-sex, Jean wasn't Logan.  
  
Remy moaned, a sound that made ROgue's blood run hot and fast. [God, Ah could live off that sound.] But her mind was already working for new lines, just in case Jean thought about this later. Remy had a pair of pants he'd managed to get his hands on, and undid the zipper loudly, dropping the pants with as much force as was possible, so Jean would hear.  
  
"Forge is a genius" Rogue said, in the voice that was going to slowly drive Remy insane. "Remind me when Ah see him next ta, ooooooh, buy him a drink."  
  
The moan in the middle of the sentence was very close to real. Remy was highly aroused by Rogue's plan, and his self control was currently loosing an admirable fight against his sex drive. Too bad Rogue seemed to be on both sides at once. Remy hadn't been able to stop himself from running a hand over Rogue's thigh.  
  
Jean was very close to bolting. Her voyeuristic streak was sated, and she suddenly had no business outside ROgue's door, listening to. . .that. With a small noise, indicating something close to a mental reboot, Jean left.  
  
Rogue and Remy both noticed when she was gone. But for minute they didn't do anything else. Remy still had his hand on her skirt, tracing lines dangerously high on her thigh, adn her hands had somehow found their way to his hips, and were, against all logic, drawing him closer.  
  
Rogue let go of him, and Remy removed his hand, though neither did it with the startled motion that Rogue would have expected. This was dangerous, but she couldn't seem to stop it. She had given up trying. As long as she kept some part of her head clear, they would both be safe. Rogue's mind struck on Merry Gentry playing sexual games with her life long friend. ROgue shook the thought away.  
  
Remy was looking at her, a mixture of caution and lust. Rogue realized that maybe the game had been taken too far for all of them.  
  
"Wow. We barely even touched each othah an' Ah'm all outta breath."  
  
***  
  
I got typer's cramp, and will just let this sit for a week if I look for a good stopping point. SO we'll stop here, okay?  
  
You walk around oblivious to everything, you wear that party dress and REVIEW!  
  
Peace and Love,  
  
Panther Nesmith 


	3. A Goddess Rants, and the Big Sex File

Hey all!  
  
Let's just do teh reviews, huh? I'm feeling better, and here's what I have to show for it!  
  
Seven-I was wondering how that would go over. I'm glad someone sees the sense in it. Telepathy has been used for voyeurism before, but always by the prof. At least in my fics. And as for Scott. . .*evil giggle* You'll see about him later. Seven, how do you manage to be so on track? All I'm going to say, just to keep a bit of vagueness. But I'm kinda glad you're begining to figure me out. Indecently innocent? Ooh! I like that. I may use that. AS for my fingers, they'd be happy if I let my pride go and wear gloves when it's damn freezing.  
  
Shadowcat212-The forces of evil found their way here. They're now missing quite a bit of money. Teach them to play me at Blackjack. They know me too. I'm disappointed in them. Glad you're anxious and feeling the frustration, beb.  
  
Pizzaisgoodpizzaisgreat-Cool name! I'm glad you enjoy this. Monty Python is awesome. I think Amara's just desperate for action and John's happy to oblige.  
  
Snow queen 2-Thanks!  
  
The tiny one-Don't feel bad. SoUS is a french thingy, apparently. I just found that out a few days ago. Monty Python and the Holy Grail is such and awesome movie. Seeing it in a theater would rock hardcore. No, Rogue still has no control over her powers. She was just enjoying the things you can do with your hands (covered in gloves, of course). Jamie'll get over it, he's a strong boy.   
  
Ish-Glad you liked the bunny thing. It was the only analogy that would come to my nyquil gummed brain. I'm glad you feel loved. You're influencing me? That explains a lot Ish. I saw Bunny on Crack somewhere else too. You can't charge me roylaties! I'll have to stop writing the SoUS to pay them! I'll have to get a harem of dead men (fourty four oughta do it. . .)! Glad you approve of the chapter. I strive to make you happy. Take all the pills? Including the little rat poison pellets? *grin* thanks for your concern Ish.  
  
Caliente-No, Rogue and Remy haven't had sex yet. John is bi, and very crazy. I'm glad you like the series beb. And yes, Ish ahs been influencing me. Run now, hide the children, and don't let me into the morgues.  
  
Happy whatever winter holiday you celebrate, unless you're a Jehova's Witness, and unhappy and sober christmas greetings to you.  
  
**  
  
"Well, that was fun." Rogue said, smling evilly at the door. "If we hurry up we might be able ta catch Tim the Enchantah. We both need ta cool down a bit"  
  
Rogue got up off of her bed and went toward the door. Remy grabbed her wrist before se got too far, pulling im back to him.  
  
"I can' go out dere. Ev'r'body in a ten mile radius knows I'm in y' room now. If I leave like dis," Remy made a vague motion downward, "I'll never hear de end of it."  
  
Rogue looked Remy over, realizing what situation had arrisen (ba dum sss) during their ploy. She giggled a little.  
  
"Not funny from were I'm sittin'.' Remy pouted.  
  
Rogue took pity on him and sat down almost on top of him, putting er hand on his thigh.  
  
"Ya not Tim the Encantah, but Ah'm sure you'll be equally amusin'." Rogue anounced.  
  
Now, this marks one of the few incidences where Rogue's thouughts were dirtier than those of her boyfriend.  
  
Remy watched her face, making a conscious effort to forget his lower body. The look on her face was a bit cautiousness, and a good amount of anticipation. Remy leaned in to kiss Rogue, just as her hand went for the zipper on his jeans.  
  
Remy understood what had been going on then, and laughed a little, while he pushed Rogue's hand away from him.  
  
"No. It's okay. I'll live. Let's jes' go back t' kissing. Not quite sure I trust m'self dat far yet. Beside, I di'n't get t' finish what I started with you, thanks to Scott. Dis is more fair."  
  
Rgue gave Remy an impressed look, before reacing into her pocket for a silk hankerchief she had taken to carrying around with her all the time since the trip to Europe.  
  
"Ya just gave a up a hand job so we could go back ta almost makin' out. That's surprisin'ly mature."  
  
"T'anks." Remy said sarcastically. Then he grinned at Rogue, taking the hankerchief from her. "Best if we left stuff like dat 'til we c'n do it right. Until den, 'm teachin' y' t' kiss."  
  
Rogue raised her eyebrows, taking the hankerchief back from Remy. "Teachin'? What have Ah got ta learn?"  
  
To illustrate her point, Rogue put the hankerchief over Remy's mouth and kissed him fully. He put his hands on her sides. Rogue grabbed Remy's head, working her figers into his hair. Then she pulled his head back and kissed his neck. Remy made a surprised noise that was soon followed by another wen Rogue began to gently bite his neck. This wasn't helping Remy's erection to go away, but he didn't really care at the moment.  
  
Rogue continued working her way down his body, abandoning the hankerchief when she got to his shirt. Something about watching the now purple stianed piece of silk fly past brought Remy back into himself. Which presented his earlier problem in a more urgent light.  
  
Remy had a quick descision to make. The men's dorms were on the other side of the house. The bathroom in the women's dorm was stricktly off limits to men. Remy made the only decision that his hormone wracked brain could come to.  
  
Remy jumped off the bed and gently pushed Rogue away from him before rushing out of the room. Rogue lay stunned on the bed for a little while before realizing what had just happened.  
  
Remy burst into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer. With very little hesitation, her set the very cold bag of gel stuff on his action starved gonads.   
  
This is how Ororo found him two seconds later. Her teacher's insticts had told her that there was something against the rules happening, and she had to investigate.  
  
Remy looked up at Ororo watching him ice his penis. It had to be the most humiliating experince of his life. But it was a cumulative humiliation. Normally an asinine comment would have been easy. Of course, usually he wasn't in the kitchen trying to get rid of an erection with ice either.  
  
"I assume this is connected to your involvment with Rogue?" Ororo said, motioning toward Remy's now chilly gonads.  
  
Remy couldn't do anything but nod, wishing he could melt into the floor.  
  
"I thought so. Your reaction to your relationship with Rogue concerns me. I am afraid you will try something foolish."  
  
Remy groaned, wishing he had just tried for the men's toilet.  
  
---  
  
Rogue was laying on her bed, almost in the position Remy had thrown hher. She was contemplating getting a certain birthday present from Tabitha and replaying earlier events in her imagination with lots of creative editing toward the end.  
  
Kitty phased through the door, a small frown marring her features. Jean had told Kitty about the incident earlier, before going to her room to cringe and try forget Rogue's throaty. "oh, God, more!" So the sight of Rogue, abandoned, semi-depressed, and horny didn't surprise the perturbed teen bopper in the least.  
  
"Hey Rogue. Remy leave?" You had to make sure to ask. Once Kitty had just assumed Remy was gone. The mistake was never repeated.  
  
"Yeah. What's up?" Rogue saked, noticing Kitty looked unhappy. Rogue knew what she was getting into, asking Kitty what was wrong, but someone else's problme would help her forget her own frustration, and the fact that she'd worn out the rechargeable batteries on her vibrator and had to wait four more hours before she could relieve herself of a little bit of her 'stress'.  
  
"I totally need a date for thhe Spring Dance next week, but Lance is still a hood, and the only other guy who isn't taken or way too young is St. John, and he'd most likely dump me for the first girl he sees wearing a shorter skirt."  
  
"Or the first guy in a tightah shirt." Rogue couldn't help but add. Kitty nodded, frowing deeper.  
  
"Stupid bisexual. Hasn't got the balls to pick a gender he likes and stick with it. _No_. He has to hit on everybody." Kitty vented, before floppig down on her bed, pouting.  
  
"Feel bettah?" Rogue asked. It was fun to see Kitty rant. The girl didn't do it enough to be a good ranter, but she had her moments.  
  
"Like, no, I'm still guyless. God, any guy will do!"  
  
Rogue looked at Kitty, obviously about to say 'Jamie'.  
  
"Any guy older than Bobby." Kitty amended.  
  
Rogue got to her feet and stretched. She then went to the floor in front of the window, where one of the boards always creaked. Rogue knelt down and pulled up a small portion of the floor, pulling out a very full manila envelope and putting the boards back again.  
  
Rogue walked over to Kitty and tossed the envelope onto her lap.  
  
"Inside we have fo' profiles. Petah Rasputin, aka Collosus, aka cute butt," Rogue gave Kitty a wicked grin after the last alias, making Kitty blush.  
  
"Also, Lance, Pete Wisdom, an' Kurt."  
  
Kitty looked through the profiles while ROgue ticked them off. She stopped on Wisdom's file.  
  
"Pete Wisdom? Where'd he come from?"  
  
"Rahne's boy, Doug, told us about him. Ah didn't wanna put him on the list, but the othahs wouldn't leave me alone until Ah agreed to it."  
  
Kitty skimmed his profile. "Why?" She turned the page to a short bio, written by Doug, of Pete's better qualities.  
  
"He drinks, smokes, has a shady past, hell, the man even wears a trenchcoat."  
  
Kitty understood immediatly. "Oh, does Remy have any pseudonyms?"  
  
"Ah don't think so. This guy has brown eyes."  
  
Kitty giggled a bit, acknowledging Rogue's teasing. There weren't very many inside jokes the two shared, but the ones they had were used over and over again.  
  
Kitty flipped throug te biographies thoughtfully, eyeing all the pictures. "What's up with all the bad boys?"  
  
"The othah girls, minus Jean, think you an' Ah eed. . .how did Tabitha put it? Oh yeah. 'Ta be fucked so bad we've crossed ovah to te othah side of virginity ta the opposite of sex.'"  
  
"How does that work out?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Ah have no idea. Ah ust chalked it up ta Tabitha bein' weird an' shook mah head."  
  
Kitty nodded, not quite sure she wanted to hear anything else discussed at the 'Kitty must get laid' meeting. "Doesn't Kurt have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Anothah of Tabita's quotes. 'Sure he's taken, but Kitty's parents aren't nazis, ba dum sss.'" Rogue said, completely dead pan. Kitty rolled her eyes. "Mah reaction exactly. Even Amara thought Tabitha had gone too far. An' Amara's nevah thought Tabitha's gone too far."  
  
Kitty continued flipping silently through teh pictures.  
  
"If Ah give ya my opinion, will ya do me a favor?"  
  
Kitty looked up. "That depends. What kind of favor?"  
  
---  
  
Remy sighed for the fifth time. He had forgotten a very big truth. Ororo's 'are you sure what you're doing is what you want' speech was the fastest way to cure a hard on this side of hihs right hand. [Next time I get too excited I'll jes' start recitin' de damn t'ing.]  
  
"Remy, I know that you and Rogue have feelings for each other, but Rogue seems to be a little sadistic, and you seem to be a little too eager to please. Rogue may hurt you, and you may not stop her until permanent damage has been done."  
  
Remy rolled his eyes and sighed again. [Two minutes go _I_ was dion' somethin' stupid t' get hurt. Though, I guess bondage wit' Rogue would count in bot' catergories. Rogue in a PVC catsuit. Rogue wit' a whip. Mmmmmm. Wait, ain't dat whhat 'm here f'r in de firs' place? Focus.]  
  
Kitty saw wat was going on and silently congratulaed her room mate ona good guess. then Kitty got a good running start adn pounced on Remy, pahsing them both through the kitchen floor.  
  
"And. . .that was unexpected." Ororo said, quickly getting over te shock of wat had just hhappened. "Ah well. He could probably give me that speach now." Ororo shook her head and went to go prune the roses she'd noticed were gettign too over grown during her morning fly.  
  
***  
  
I'm not sure if Remy's method for getting rid of an erection would work. I've never had a hard on (though I do get e-mials offereing to enlarge my penis *shakes head*). But cold makes the male gonads shrink , and they get bigger when men are aroused, so I figured the two would cancel each other out. Either that, or the ice would work like the standard cold shower, only more localized. And beside, there's very little that's sex about having a cold penis, I'm sure.  
  
As far as I acn see it doesn't matter who you are, if you can't believe there's something worth REVIEWing for. . .  
  
Peace and Love,  
  
Panther Nesmith 


	4. The Obligatory Slashiness

Hey all!  
  
Chaos-Rim shots are fun. And yes, creative editing. Do you want me to describe in detail what ROgue was imagining happened after her full bodied snog with Remy? 'Cause, yano, I can. I think Kitty wants, deep down inside, to be flirted with shamelessly by a guy she likes. Lance didn't do that, sos he dumped him becuase he's a 'hood'. We can all see through that though. Remy does have a kind of short attention span. Hmmmm. We'll just have to give hims omething that will keep him interested, huh? I think everyone gets penis enlargement e-mails. It's a sign of life. the best is making fun of someone else who gets them, especially if they're a guy.  
  
Shadowcat212-I don't thinkR emy would consent to letting Bobby get rid of his erection. Butt he images of that are. . .*evil grin* Maybe later, in another fic. . . Your forces of evil are just no match for me. I know Lady Luck personally. And she likes the more subdued evil that I have. Beside, I have bigger hair, I was fated to win. Rogue's opinion is listed, and her favor was gettign Kitty to phase Remy out of Ororo's speech.   
  
psychoromychica-Your name is hard to figure out unless you look at it kinda hard. FUN! Anyway, Rogue's favor was for Kitty to save her boyfriend. Remy reciting Ororo's speech everytime he gets arounsed? That has some fun potential in it. . .*ponders evilly*   
  
Ish-I can now say in complete acruacy, that I write, 'Sex-filled romps'. That's gonna look great on my writing profile ;). Saracasm is hard tot ype out. I ave difficulty with that myself. Rogue will be proudly displayignher gold star at some point in this fic. As will Remy. IN fact, I have a fun way for both of them to get their godl stars at the same time. Remy may be a sex god, but even god doesn't want to have to change his pants more than nessisary. I'm glad you liked the chilled 'nads line. I'm fond of that whole scene. I've got enough gold stars for an entire galaxy. Indecision is fun. Maybe we'll get cross influences and our heads will explode. That would suck. As for shameless plugging. . .welcome to the club!  
  
***  
  
"Well, dat was unexpected." Remy said, looking around the rec. room. "Not dat 'm complaining, o' course. But I do gotta ask, why?"  
  
"Rogue said that you'd probably, like need my help. And since she gave me advice about my boy-lessness, I decided to agree."  
  
"Y' know, Pete's not a bad guy, 'n' he's not taken. . ." Remy pointed out, feeling the need to be helpful, since Kitty had gotten him out of Ororo's speach.  
  
"I hope you're, like, talking about Colossus." Kitty said, not at all likeing the thought of going out with someone with so many unhealthy habits as Pete Wisdom. [Why don't people like him just take arsenic? I swear, at least then they get the benefit of a quick death.]  
  
"Yeah. John says he has a cute butt. Not dat I was checkin' it out min' y'. . ." Remy said, remembering all the times Pete had threatened to do John physical damage for staring at said good looking anatomy. [Ah de fon' memories of m' employmen' by an evil megalomaniac, instead o' datin' one's daughter.]  
  
"Rogue said I should go for him too." Kitty remarked thoughtfully.  
  
"M' girl's got taste." Remy said grinning at Kitty, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, too bad it runs toward the greasy quasi-goth disturbing side of the spectrum." Kitty said, not realizing what she'd implyed until it was out.   
  
Realizing her unconscious stab she smiled sheepishly at Remy, who looked a little thrown for a second, before regaining his usual flair.  
  
"Y' wound me, p'tite." Remy said, giving Kitty his best rakish smile, and clapping his hand over his chest like he'd been hit there.  
  
Kitty giggled. ""Like, when I wound you, you'll, like, know." Remy laughed, sending Kitty into further giggles.  
  
[Wow, everytime I forget why Rogue likes him he does something like this. I'm so totally jealouse.]  
  
"Soun's like Rogue's rubbin' off on y'."  
  
"If you could get me a video tape of that I'd build a temple to your worship." John said, looking over the back of the couch before continuing his fitful mack with Roberto.   
  
Roberto yelped a little when John eased him into a lying position. Bobby and Jamie merely turned up the t.v. and pointedly ignored John and Roberto. You got used to this sort of thing when a raging bisexual and a guy who'd just come out of the closet were sharing the same shower room as you.  
  
"Okay, get a room. It's totally only cute if you guys stay vertical. Horizontal it's just as gross as any other couple." Kitty announced. Neither boy seemed to hear her. John was busy trying to work Roberto's shirt off, while Jamie and Bobby started talking loudly about nothing to drown out the noise and Roberto tried to fend off John's hands.  
  
"John, let de boy go."  
  
John looked up at Remy and huffed, pouting sexily. Roberto looked at John, his face equal parts lust and fear.  
  
"Doan look like he's too comfortable."  
  
"No, it's just. . .too fast. Too much too soon." Roberto protested, not quite sure where he stood on the issue. Then John shifted his hips a little unconsciously, which then let Roberto know exactly where he was standing, and that maybe he was ready after all.  
  
"It's okay, love. I won't do anything you don't want." John said to Roberto, ignoring Remy as he dipped his head back down to kiss Roberto again.  
  
"Okay, dat's it. 'M callin' Pete up. He needs t' get his ass over here 'n' keep you in check." Remy announced, making his way over to the phone.  
  
"So what?" John asked, giving up on getting anywhere with Roberto at the moment. Both boys sat up, just as Bobby decided he couldn't take anymore and left Jamie to fend for himself. Roberto looked a little relieved and a little annoyed at this new development.   
  
"What's he going to do?" John continued. "Show us his art? Hell, the man's even too shy to do that. Sod off and let me be. You're just jealous I'm getting action for once."  
  
"Wit' Roberto." Remy pointed out, waiting for someone to pick up the phone at Magneto's secret headquarters.  
  
"Hey!" Roberto said, a little offended.  
  
"No offense meant, trust me. But y' de Brad Majors t' John's Frank N. Furter, no pun intended." Remy said, tapping his foot out of impaitence. "Now, m' Rogue, f'r example, is more like Columbia." Remy's posture changed and he turned away from the younger students and John. "'Lo Pete!"  
  
"When Eddy said he didn't like his teddy. . .What?" Jamie asked, looking at all the people not on the phone with Peter staring at him like he'd grown anotehr head. "I can add something to a conversation too, you know."   
  
"Jamie, who let you see that movie?" Kitty asked sweetly, hoping maybe he'd just gotten ahold of the soundtrack, and was still the sweet innocent little boy he'd been two minutes ago.  
  
"Rogue," Jamie said simply, while everyone nodded as if it made perfect sense, in a weird twisted sort of way. "She explained it to me too." This got more of a reaction, mainly along the lines of laughter from St. John, who was shushed by Roberto and smacked in the back of the head by Kitty. "I bet I know more than Bobby!" This got a reaction from everyone in the room, including Remy, who was trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Dat's too bad." Remy said, sounding genuinely sorry for his former comrade. "O' course, if y' were here, y' wouldn't be lonely."  
  
Remy waited for Peter's protest to die down. "Magneto's not protectin' y' family form Xavier. Xavier wouldn't hurt anyone. Kinda his big t'ing. He'll train us t' take on de Brotherhood, but he won' order us t' hurt anyone." [usually.]  
  
Everyone decided that whatever they had been doing previously was not as interresting as eavesdropping on Remy's side of the conversation. It's not really eavesdropping if the peron knows you're in the room, anyway.  
  
"Yeah, I'll pick y' up. Wan' me t' bring back-up?" Remy asked, grinning like the Chesire Cat. [I love when a plan comes togeter like dis.]  
  
John got excited for purely pleutonic reasons. Roberto and Kitty felt a little ignored as John lept up and grabbed Remy's hands, making up a little dance and jerking his mainly surprised partner aroud the room.  
  
"Peter's coming to join us! Peter's coming to join us!" John sang at the top his lungs, still swinging Remy around. Remy decided to just play along and try to avoid being flung into a table or somethign like that.  
  
John stopped his dance, much to Remy's relief. John stood stock still and began grinning at nothing in particular. This is when Roberto decided he'd better find soemone else to talk to. [Sam's been feeling down lately. Maybe I can help cheer him up.]  
  
"I told you Magneto would regret alternatly blackmailing and iring us." John said, righteous vindicationi dawning on hhim like a sun made of pure insanity. But Remy just shook his head and snapped his fingers next to John's ear. JOhn turned to frown at Remy  
  
"I t'ink at de time y' were sure we'd blow up, burn, 'n' smash anyt'in' of any importance 'n' take over de world on our own."  
  
John thought back to when he'd made te previous declaration "Oh, yeah, good point."  
  
Remy nodded as he scanned the keyrack for his keychain. A small red one that said, 'I'm not sastan's lover, but we are good friends.' Rogue had bought it for him as a joke. Is ad previously been the only unmarked key.  
  
As an end-of-the-school-year treat, teh professor ad agreeed to buy everyone at the institute who had a driver's liscence a veicle, except Scott and Jean, who already had cars, so they got a month of no Danger Room sessions or household chores.  
  
The vehicle each person had chosen told you something about them. Rogue had a motorcycle she'd bought from a man who built racing bikes. It was consequently the fastest vehicle, if not the best one for off roading.   
  
Remy had tried to find an unmarked panel van, but had decided to go for a motorcycle after the adults caugt wind of ihs desired vehicle and told him they would put tracers on any vehicle that they deemed useful for a thief.   
  
Sam had a ratty old pick up that had probably been gutted at one point in time. This has no bearing on te current suituation, except Sam was working on it with is shirt off in te back yard when Roberto found him.  
  
"Hey Sammy." Roberto said, leaning down to get a good look at the kentucky boy. Sam did im one better and riolled out from underneat his car, giving Robertoa good mental picture of the boy laying sweaty and half naked on his back.  
  
Sam realized his faux paus and blushed a little. Then he felt bad for feeling bad. Roberto was still a person after all.  
  
"Sorry man, I kinda didn't think. . ." Roberto stammered.  
  
"It's okay. Really. Ah mean, as far as gawkers go, ya bettah than Amara. Amara just openly spits out whateveah's on er mind, includin' 'Oh God Sammy, I just wanna straddle you and ride you like a horse.'"  
  
Roberto laughed, while seretly entertaining the thought of saying he agreed wit Amara's statement.  
  
***  
  
I would just liek to point out, Sam will later discover he's gay. Now re-read that last bit again. Trippy, isn't it? Yeah. Whacha'll think of Roberto adn Sammy? I think they'd be cute, meself. I mean, both sweet, comparatively innocent, and it adds some fun emotional slashyness to the mix.  
  
Cradling the softest, warmest part of your REVIEW!  
  
Peace and Love,  
  
Panther Nesmith 


	5. The Three Musketeers or not

Hey all!  
  
Seven-Lots of stuff to reply to. I surprised myself with that update. And now I've got updating fever. I hope I don't get over it soon. I blame Ish's fic. It's just got the romy kick I need to make me feel like typing. I'm glad I've made you laugh so violently. It warms the cockles of my black little heart. You've been corrupted by fanfiction? I feel so proud to be a part of that. *evil grin* And since you want them to have sex, and have the means in your own story. . . But if you're not that corrupt yet, just hang on for a few chapters, beb. Maybe I've got a few surprises for you guys. Girls. Who am I kidding? You like my practicality? Cool. I have noticed that a lot of people do just over angst and make her look like a old woman in a younger body. And Remy's just this paitent saint, who blows up every now and then. Even in comic fics, the only time Remy is forced to do anything about being shot down late in the game by Rogue (that was tasteful) He winds up having sex with Logan or Ororo. And Rogue has only eased her own tension once as far as I can recon, and trust me, I've looked. I like how you'ev eliminated the problem of touch altogether. Very crafty. And on to the next review.   
  
Remy's got so much potential for all kinds of jokes and jabs. I figured he'd like a motorcycle just fine, but what would really be useful for all of his hobbies? I mean, stick a mattress in the back, and Remy wouldn't have to go back to the institute ever. And John's quip. I love John. When he's not around, I have to find others to chanel my dirty humor through. This reply may be longer than my chapter. *sheepish grin* Oops.  
  
Chaos-Kitty is pretty indecisive. I mean, she's this good little girl, so of ocurse she get seduced by the dark freedom and rudeness of Lance. but she's also logically attracted to Scott, as she seems to be a daddy's girl, and Scott's like a new and more understanding father figure. And then there was Logan. I think they would be great togehter. Kitty gets the best of Scott and Lance, a father figure who's anti-social and rude. Jamie's actually the one best equiped to handle the sexuality. He's a got a good grasp of sexual practices, and hasn't been sufficently acclimated to the outside world to know there's a whole long list of rules about sex. Bobby knows what's correct and what's excessive. Therefore, he's worse equiped to deal with the sex, though I'm sure he'll pull through fast enough with his sense of humor. Magneto _is_ looseing lackeys pretty quickly. But he's not exactly the most charismatic of men, yano? Kitty has a skewed sense of reality. Beside, she hasn't seen everything I've showed you guys. She still thinks he's innocent. Rogue would know a lot about homosexual relationships, beign raised by two lesbian lovers for part of her life. I can see that little encounter in my head. That may make a fun little ficlet. I like John with everybody, but I like Roberto with just one guy. And as for Sam. . .this acutally raises my opinion of him. I mean, when he's in the closet he's annoying, but out of it. . .there's some fun stuff we can do with that.  
  
btch-glad you think so.  
  
PyschoRomyChica-Much easier to read. I'm not sure when Sammy's going to see the light. It may not come for a while, or it could be sooner than I think. For this one aspect I'm letting it work itself out. Much more fun to do it that way. Pyro and Roberto just didn't hit that great couple button in my heart, it's just kinda. . .wrong. There is Romy in this, a little. Trust me, the fic has a hella lotta Romy in it. Your psychoanalist obviously is not a writer. Trust me, I want to get you addicted. *looks like a crack dealer* This is pure Romy strangeness. Not laced, good stuff. ANd I've been updating like a demon lately. Which is fun for everyone. Pyro on sugar's chasing me! He must be after my zippo!  
  
My responses are kinda on the long side today. I'll have to give you extra chapter to make up for it.  
  
***  
  
Rogue was sitting on the steps when Remy walked past, pulling her boots on, her keycahin (Troubled childhood in progress) gripped in her teeth, forcing her face into a sort of snarl.  
  
"Dat's a lovely expression, chere." Remy joked, before grabbing Rogue's keys out of her mouth so she could talk.  
  
"Thanks. Ah had Kitty phase me outta our room first, so that if Jean decides ta talk about what she heard, she'll be s.o.l. an' have no idea where Ah mighta gone. Where you goin'?"  
  
"Pick up a frien'. How 'bout chu?" Remy said casually, leaing on the banister.  
  
"Bordahs. Ah need coffee like no one's business." Rogue replied, tuggin at her bootlace. They were worn through to the inner string, so the outer shell of the string got caught in the holes sometimes. It made getting her boots on an exercise in frustration half the time.  
  
"Not even mine?" Remy asked, pouting sexily as Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Rogue? Jean's looking for you." Jubilee announced from the top of the steps.  
  
"Crap. Gimme mah keys back." Rogue said, hurriedly tying her boot and reaching for said bits of metal.  
  
"Will y' come wit' me t' pick up Pete? Den we c'n all get coffee together." Remy offered, holding Rogue's keys just within her reach, and giving them a tantalizing shake.  
  
"I want to go too!" John announced, still excited about being joined by his old comrade. He was close to hopping up and down in his childish excitement.  
  
"He's gonna get caffeine?" Rogue asked, pointing to John, who looked quizically at her, having not paid attention to a word she said. "He's hypah enough as it is."  
  
"Well, we c'n make sure he doesn' get an expresso or somet'in' like dat. Pete can keep him in line pretty well." Remy said, as Rogue tried to snag her keys. Remy pulled them back, giving her a fiendish grin for her effort.  
  
Rogue grabbed a handful of Remy's shirt. She pulled him as close as she dared, remembering suddenly that she was still very aroused by him. [Well, too late ta back down now.] Rogue put her mouth close to Remy's ear, before whipsering seductively, "Gimme mah keys or Ah'll pull ya eyes out an' put 'em in a jar fulla formaldehyde."  
  
Remy laughed inwardly, before whispering back a seductively as he knew how, "Chere, as long as de las' t'in' I see is you, preferrably in somet'in' see through, I'll live."  
  
Despite his words, Remy handed Rogue her keys back, having spotted Jean going past, still in a semi-daze. Rogue looked at them for a second, having forgotten everything but Remy's proximity and how very much she would like to just rip his clothes off right that second and kiss every inch of his body. But the keys brought her to her senses soon enough, and she grabbed them.  
  
"We gotta go quick." Remy said, pulling away from Rogue with a bit of reluctantce. Rogue nodded and hopped off the stairs. Remy was trying to put the thought of telling John to sod off and claim the rec. room for his own use out of his mind. But he shook his head, deciding to take things one step at a time, and the first step, unfortunatly, gave him no excuse to play out his fantasies.  
  
"Since ya were such a gentlman about mah keys, Ah'll go with ya to pick up Petah." Rogue announced, looking over er shoulder, having assumed that Jean was walking past when Remy gave up so easily. Luckily, Jean was already knocking on her door, cringing and hoping that Remy wouldn't be the one to open the door.  
  
---  
  
John looked mournfully at everyone's new vehicles. He gave Amara's jeep a longing stare, before sighing. Rogue raised her eyebrows at John's display, while Remy shook his head.  
  
"John, y' get like dis everytime y' come int' de garage. Why doan y' jes' take driver's ed, getcher license, 'n' beg de professor f'r a car." Remy asked, rolling his eyes at the pyromaniac's theatrics, which now included looking like he was the saddest man ever and about to cry.  
  
"It's ya own fault ya were too busy bein' a terrorist in Australia ta get ya drivah's license anyway." She pointed out, before straddleing her bike. John hit the garage door opener button, just as Remy climbed onto his bike.  
  
"So, who y' riding behin', Johnny-boy?" Remy asked, giving the forlorn Aussie a feindish grin. Either way John chose, it would be fun, though Remy was really hoping John would ride beind him. John had a habit of groping people, and Remy was pretty sure he would handle that better than Rogue, who would likely crash and kill herself and John just to teach him a lesson.  
  
John looked at Remy, then at Rogue. Then back again. "Sorry, love, but it's just too much a blow to my masculinity to ride beind you." John said to Rogue, looking mock penitent and hopping on the bitch seat behind Remy.  
  
Rogue shrugged her shoulders and started her bike.  
  
"You two ready ta go? Ah'm sho' Colossus would appreciate it if we get goin' now."  
  
Remy grinned and started his motorcuycle, having waited for this. He tore out of the garage while Rogue was still getting her bike started.  
  
"Oh, ya wanna play like that? Ah'm gonna bury ya, sugah." Rogue announced, as she flew out of the garage, hot on Remy's heels.  
  
Remy grinned at Rogue as she caught up with him. She was giving him an evil smile. [I love catchin' her off balance.] Remy thought with a grin, before taking a little used shortcut to Magneto's lair. It involved a lot of sleazy alleys, and cut travel time in half. Even if you were following the speed laws, which neither driver was.  
  
Remy cut into an alley, riding past people's backyards (Bayville's the suburbs, and any suburban alley is beind someoe's backyard, usually sandwiched between two backyards facing each other). Rogue tried to catch up enough to get next to him, but the alley was too narrow to allow for that, so she waited for her opportunity.  
  
---  
  
Peter was sitting on the stoop to Magneto's lair, playing with some charcoals. He looked up when he heard the sound of two motorbikes roaring up the driveway to Magneto's suburban get away.  
  
Remy hopped off his bike, his face telling Peter that he was definitly buzzing on adrenaline. John slid off the bike and ran to the bushes, before upchucking his breakfast.  
  
Rogue came in one second behind them. She slid off her bike, which Remy watched with amusement. It didn't help that Rogue was wearing a miniskirt that had hiked up her legs, and Remy could see almost their full length.  
  
Peter inwardly sighed. Stil John, still Remy. He wondered if he should be happy or disturbed about that fact. Peter began to look through his backpack one last time while John finished spewing and Remy went to help Rogue with her miniskirt, which earned him a 'try again later' look from her, which he matched with a childish grin.  
  
Peter made sure he had everything before clearing his throat loudly. Remy went over to talk to him, while John retched one last time before going to flirt with Peter.  
  
"Thank you for coming to get me. I vould haf gone myself, but Sabretooth left a veek ago on my motorcycle." Peer said, shouldering his bag and giving a small frown to the direction Sabretooth had taken off in.  
  
"No problem Petey. I'd like t' introduce m' girlfrien', Rogue." Remy motioned toward Rogue, who waved at Peter.  
  
"We're all gonna get to annoy the X-men now!" John said happily, bouncing up and down in his excitemet.  
  
"Neither of you haf changed a bit." Peter said, while shaking his head. He made for Rogue's bike. Rogue saw this and climbed on. Remy and John watched this with some amusement.  
  
Peter shifted uneasily under Rogue's pointed stare. "I need a vehicle."  
  
Rogue moved forward on her bike a little, motioning to the bitch seat.  
  
"I vould like to drive," Peter elaborated, while Remy and John got settled on Remy's bike, still listening in amusement.  
  
"No can do. Ah'm the only one insured ta drive mah bike. Bitch seat or ya walkin'." Rogue said sweetly, before Peter sighed and settled himself behind ROgue.  
  
"Ya like coffee?" Rogue asked him, starting up her bike. Peter said that he did.  
  
Remy pulled up next to Rogue. Rogue had to yell to be heard over their bikes. "Ah'm gonna get coffee a Bordahs! Feel free ta join us!"  
  
Having given Remy his options, Rogue sped out of the driveway of Magneto's suburban hide out, forcing Remy to try and catch her this time.  
  
***  
  
The stars that shine, and the stars that REVIEW!  
  
Peace and Love,  
  
Panther Nesmith 


	6. Everybody's been on the Bitch Seat Today

Hey all!  
  
Seven-You like my Colossus? *Evil grin* Well, it's not a Colossus, but if I took the pills in half my e-mails it would be. I'm 'wtf'? *Starry eyes* Really? You think so? That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me today! Thanks! Between me and Ish? If we taped that we could make a killing on the lesbian porn circuit. Sorry, been thinking like a guy all day. Hard to think with an organ I don't have, but now I"m stuck in that mode. I was at my friend's house earlier, and we were comparing tarot cards. When I saw hers, the first thing out of my mouth was, "mine are bigger," with a devilish smirk. You're neglecting your story? NO! This can't happen. I'll stop updating if you don't. *sigh* If they have sex now, it would defnitly add to the angst. I know! Let me do your fic, and you can do mine. That way the sous gets you obnoxious amount of reviews, and you don't have to deal with so much angst. You haven't read Logan and Remy? Girl, I've read Logan and Remy bondage. You're not missing anything. And yeah, Remy with anyone else just doesn't work out. I only wrote my one scouge fic because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. But Remy and Rogue deserve each other. You're sorry for your long winded review? Dude, I want appoligies from the one liner reviews, not people who give me substance.   
  
melissarxy1-I've never read anything with Pete in it. And I have one bad boy in a trenchcoat, what would I do with two?  
  
Ish-Yeah, I've been a little crack bunny. Of course, you're assuming that life isn't itself a halucination itself. Maybe you were hallucinating that you were hallucinating, inside the big hallucination that is life. Less sex? Less romping? My GOD! How could this have happened? You're right! I must fix it! I'm gonna have to pull out the heavy artilery. *deadpan* Juliano, get the lesbian. *grin* Your boots do the same thing? Mine being arseholes right now. You had mental lingerie flashes? That's interretsing. I pictured the spankies (I like that word, it's so fun) aisle of Hot Topic. Panties is a girly word. Spankies is a fun word. Knickers if fun too. I think that I'm showing my true crack bunny potential now.  
  
Chaos-I'm on a roll? Am I butter? Or maybe garlic and it's a garlic roll. Mmmmm. Kitty could star ina Clueless parody! Oooh! *jots idead down* You didn't write downa comment because you're afraid of my response? Aww. I feel so loved! It's impossible to keep boots constantly tied adn take them on and off. I've tried. You could sell anything for exorbitent amounts of money. But Remy's eyes would sell exceptionally well. Backyard against backyard? That would piss me off. I'd definitly go even more nuts than I am now. I'm be like Panther the homocidal necrophiliac. No sidewalks either? How does your friend live? Coffee flavored ice cream is gooooooood. Mmmmmmmm.  
  
PsychRomyChica- I lied to my psychoanalist. They thought I was totally messed up. *grin* and hey, I'd be happy to get you addicted. One more minion for the ranks MWAhahahahahaha! Who wouldn't want to rip all of Remy's clothes off and kiss every inch of his body? I know it's on _my_ things to do before I die list. too bad he's fictional. *depressed sigh* Marvel's got a restraingin order on you? Then you'd probably like to join the ranks of the RABID. We're a fan girl organization bent on Marvel Domination. We make sure mistakes like th Gambit's antartica trial and the Dardevil movie never happen again. Glad you lurve my chapter. ANd I consider this to be very soon. Hope you enjoy!  
  
msqre-I gave you crapms? Wow. Maybe you should take Midol before reading anymore of my fics. *grin* glad to hear they're the good kind though. Everyone is crazy. But thena gain, I'm crazy, how could I wriute them as sane? Glad you're likin' it. I intend to keep it up for a while.  
  
***  
  
Borders was full of college girls celebrating their senior-soon-to-be-moving-on sorority sisters. Rogue saw the girls and instinctually grabbed Remy's hand, glaring at any girl lookingntheir way. Remy laughed and wrapped his arm around Rogue's shoulder, leaning down to whisper, "Jealouse, chere?" as he did so.  
  
Peter and John were watching. Peter shook his head while John gagged dramatically. John then got an idea and attempted to wrap his arm around Peter's shoulder. Peter shoved his arm off and hit him upside the head. John pouted and stuck his tongue out at Peter.  
  
Rogue and Remy stopped at table a pretty good distance from the college girls, toward the corner. John and Peter sat down next to Remy, which made Rogue laugh.  
  
"Looks like they've got yo' numbah sugah." She said. Remy let out a long suffering sigh.  
  
"And you told me and Roberto to get a room." John said, shaking his head.  
  
Remy felt the need to rebutt that statement. "Act'ly, Kitty tol' y' t' get a room. I called Peter t' pull you two apart."  
  
Peter sighed. "Just like old times." Rogue decided to put her two cents in.   
  
"They only make out when it'll annoy someone. If ya just hang arournd the kinda people who get disturbed by gay sex, you'll be okay."  
  
"That vas not very comforting." Peter said sadly.   
  
"Sorry. It sounded bettah in mah head, Ah swear." Rogue said, before noticing a girl was approaching the table, looking at the three boys crammed into one side of the table with curiosity. Which increased when she saw Rogue had an entire side to herself.  
  
"Umm, hey." The girl was interupted by a waitress arriving to take their drink orders. After they had all ordered, the girl tried again.  
  
"You're the girl that's always in here reading the Edgar Allen Poe colection and Taltos, aren't you?" The girl asked, as if she could not believe that Rogue had three very good looking men at the table across from her if that was her taste in books.  
  
"Yeah." Rogue said, her voice not as annoyed as any of the men would have expected it to be. But only Remy made a note of it.  
  
John was looking the girl over. Black sweater, black pants, black hair, dyed, an undernourished sleep deprived appearance. . .your classic tortured artist. The look was getting more and more popular.  
  
"Yo' the one that's always recitin' Ginsburg poems to ya self aren'cha?" Rogue asked, just to make sre she kne wwhich girl this was. The tormented poet nodded.  
  
"I just came to congratulate you on having three. . .incredibly good looking men. You're a lucky girl." The girl said, before going back to a table full of girls in black, a few with the bedeveled by creatity look, but one definitly going for the tormentor of artists look. She had an evil grin and a lot of black leather strpas coming out of her clothing.  
  
Rogue shook her head and laughed a little. Peter wasn't quite sure what had just happened. So he said so. After all, it couldn't be that bad.  
  
"Well, dat was a woman askin' if de creepy got' girl actually has three men, and if so, c'n one of dem come up t' her dorm room t' hear her latest poem 'n' den have sex wit' her, only a lot more polite." Peter mad a mental note to not ask for anymore explanantions.  
  
Rogue shook her head. "She's not after you guys. She always talks to me because she wants _me_ to listen to her latest poem an' have sex with her. Ta use ya own words." Rogue said, before taking her drink from the waitress who'd just arrived.  
  
Rogue watched the men carefully. [Wait fo' it. . .there it is. The lesbian fantasy face. Men are so easy. Ah can kinda see why she's a lesbian now.]  
  
She cleared her throat pointedly. Remy and Peter snapped out of their day dreams, Peter with an embarrassed look, Remy with a sly grin. John just kept on day dreaming. Rogue shook her head.  
  
"Get ovah it, John. Ah wouldn't have sex with her if Ah was gay. She's too stuck in the past. Ginsburg was populah a really long time ago. An' she also has no idea how cool Armand is. Obviously clueless." Rogue finished, giving her coffee a decisive slurp, like that solved the matter altogether. John decided to mock her, since she'd interrupted a perfectly good lesbian sex day dream.  
  
"Obviously." John said, mocking her tone and making a stab at her accent. Rogue kicked him under the table. John dropped his coffee and yelped. Rogue gave him a 'you are _such_ and idiot look.'   
  
Remy and Peter started laughing, making the college girls look over. Their faces immediatly said, 'oh God, those men are sooooooo sexy!' Remy waved at them, before Rogue kicked him under the table. Not as hard as she'd kicked John, but still kinda hard. Remy gave her a charming smile.  
  
"Jes' givin' 'em somet'in' t' look at." Remy said in his defence. Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ya such a ham." Rogue said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Remy grinned feindishly. "Y' know a pig's orgasm lasts half an hour?" John started laughing evilly at that. Peter pulled out his english-russian dictionary to look up 'orgasm'. The english teacher hadn't taught them that word.  
  
The college girls looked over when John satrted laughing, giving him the, 'Oh God that guy's crazy' look.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes again. "Ah don't wanna know how you found that out."  
  
"Internet." Remy answered immediatly.  
  
"Ya were lookin' up porn with pigs? Ah think maybe ya should be hittin' on doctah McCoy if ya inta beastiality." Rogue said, prewtending to be shocked.  
  
Remy laughed. John had never stopped laughing from earlier, but this sent him into even more histerical laughter. Peter added beastiality to his 'words to look up' list.  
  
When everyone had calmed down, and a few more remarks about the length of various animals' orgams had been discussed in full they realized they were out of coffee.  
  
"We should probably get back anyway." Rogue said, looking at her watch. The guys looked at their watches too. "We have been gone a while. Think Jean's still goan' try t' talk t' y'?" Remy asked, before looking for money to pay his part of the bill.  
  
Rogue set three bills on the table with a shrug. "Ah dunno. Kitty probably talked her outta it or somethin'. Gotta love havin' a room mate."  
  
They paid for their coffee and left a good tip for the waitress. The waitress tucked it inside her maid's apron, smiling. [I always get good tips from them.]  
  
Outside things were getting vicious. Peter was on Remy's bike, refusing to move. John hopped on behind Peter. Remy and Peter were fighting over Remy's bike.  
  
"'S my bike. Get off." Remy said, giving Peter and evil look. Peter pushed Remy away.  
  
"No. I am not riding behind your girlfriend again. It looks bad." Peter said matter-of-factly. He wasn't going to get up for anything or anyone.  
  
Rogue was already getting on her bike. Remy looked at her and sighed. [Dere's only one way dis'll end. Why's Peter got t' be so damn stubborn.] "GET OFF MY DAMN BIKE!"  
  
Peter scowled at Remy and held his hand out for the keys. "I can hot vire this bike, but I think you vould preffer givink me the keys." Remy glared at Peter. Peter stared at Remy. Remy grumbled and dug his keys out of his pocket, muttering about stubborn people. Rogue laughed and moved up on her bike.  
  
Remy hopped on gracefully behind her. She'd ridden behind him, so he supposed it was his turn. [Beside,] He thought to himself as Rogue pulled out of the Borders parking lot, Peter following. [John's alread proven y' c'n feel someone up on a bike wit'out making' dem crash.]  
  
Remy hands were wrapped around Rogue's waist. He slowly began moving them up. Rogue cursed in her head, and instinctualy sped up, before realizing that, obviously, Remy was still behind her. [Ooooh, ya bettah hope ya don't make me crash.] Rogue thought, and began concetrating really hard on hte road in front of her.  
  
***  
  
Well, I hope that was both sexy and rompy. And pretty quick, considering it took less than a week. I'm still proud of myself.  
  
Where good girls go to REVIEW!  
  
Peace and Love,  
  
Panther Nesmith 


	7. Groping for a Title for this One

Hey all!  
  
No time for responses today. *stressed sigh* So little tiem. Grrr. Stupid seven day weeks!  
  
***  
  
Rogue was considering elbowing Remy off the back of her bike. She was having trouble concentrating on the road. She was halfway tempted to just stop her bike and either beat Remy up or drag him onto the side of the road and rip all his clothes off.  
  
Peter internally shook his head. John was playfully reaching for his stomache, most likely to do something stupid. Peter dug his elbow into John's arm. John stopped. Peter's mind went back to his new team, and the reception he would recieve. [*I should be accepted well. If they've accepted Remy and John, I'll have no problems.]  
  
Rogue started to drive faster, wanting nothing more than to get to teh institute and either fire up her vibrator or drag Remy into her room and try to wait long enough for him to locate al the nessisary protection in her messy room.  
  
Peter sped up to keep up. Soon both were ignoring all driving laws, in a sort of informal race. Remy grinned devilishly. He loved knowing that such small acts by him caused such large results. And he laughed because Rogue had sped up to, most likely, yell at him.  
  
---  
  
Everyone on the first floor jumped when Rogue opened the garage door. A few went to investigate the noise. They saw Rogue dragging Remy up stairs.  
  
John saw it too and quickly grabbed Tabitha and Jubilee. He told them what was going on. All three went into the garage.  
  
They came out, and yelled for Kitty. Kitty walked out of the living room, wondering why they would interrupt French Kiss for anything. She saw Jubilee and tabitha showcasign Peter like the Price is Right models. John stood behind him, doing a very fair impression of a game show annoucer.  
  
"And here we have a lovely Russian, gently used. Peter enjoys sketching, scultpure, painting, listening to music, and deep kisses by the sea shore. Bundle up with this loveable ex-communist and watch the snow fall, listening to his deep voice and sexy accent."  
  
Peter turned around and tried to grab John. John danced out of range. Tabitha and Jubilee tried to help John get away while Kitty giggled.  
  
"John, you totally deserve whatever he does to you." Kitty said when Peter caught John's arm. John dropped to his knees.   
  
"Forgive me! I'll never harras you again! LEt em live!"  
  
Peter gave John a very cold stare and let him go.   
  
Tabitha and Jubilee helped John to his feet. Kitty walked over to Peter. "Hi. I'm Kitty Pride. So you want to be an X-man?"  
  
Peter nodded. Kitty smiled at him. "Cool. C'mon, I'll show you to the prof."  
  
---  
  
Rogue ducked into the study, the room closest to the door on the second floor. She pushed Remy against the wall, pulling a silk scarf out of her bra. She was soon making out heavily with Remy.  
  
---  
  
Kitty showed Peter the professor's door. "Like, good luck." Peter thanksed her and went in to face the music.  
  
---  
  
Remy backed Rogue up. He pulled her away fromthe door and set her on the couch. Remy sat down next to her, and they resumed making out. Remy's hands were wandering all over Rogue's body.  
  
Then the phone rang. Rogue and Remy pointedly ignored it. Remy was workign Rogue's shirts up her body, waitign for a god break in their furious snogging to pull her shirt off.  
  
Kurt 'ported into the room, cordless phone in hand. He stopped and stared at Remy and Rogue. Rogue was pushign Remy off her, trying to pull her shirt back down, glaring at Kurt the whole time.  
  
"I didn't see zat." Kurt said quickly, making a face.  
  
"Why are ya in here?" Rogue siad, obviously annoyed.  
  
Kurt held out the phone. "Call for you. Und it's a guy."  
  
***  
  
*translated from Russian  
  
Dun DUn DUUUNN!  
  
the stars that shine and the stars that REVIEW!  
  
Peace and Love,  
  
Panther Nesmith 


	8. Jealousy

Hey all!  
  
I got some pretty strong reactions to my last chapter's closer. I don't know who's more jealouse, you guys or Remy. *thinks for a minute while several voices in my head roll their eyes* Okay, so I do. But still.  
  
Anyway, on to the reviews!  
  
Pansa-Glad to hear I made you giggle. And Laurel K. Hamilton is very fun. ONe of my faves. Nice to hear from you!  
  
PRC-I would have pulled him over to the side of the road too, but you know, Rogue's not me, though you see to think you're her. If you really can take her place, then you'll be having a lot of fun in this fic, lemme tell ya. As for the guy. . .*evil chuckle* you'll have to wait.  
  
Seven-Who is the guy? Question of the day beb. Jealousy? Oh, undoubtedly. Things were getting tense. I'm pretty sure if Kurt hadn't 'ported in, Logan would have broken them up. Glad to hear you still like Peter. HE is pretty fun. Like my crazyness control group.  
  
Coldqueen-You dare challenge me to a sexual innuendo match? Very well. BY gently used, I meant that Peter ahd run only a few reaces. Compared to John, who's into both dressage and the big races, and Remy, who'll race any time any place any where anyhow. And being put away wet tends to disturb horses. You've got to rub them dry or they won't sleep.  
  
Andi-*claps* way to get ehre Andi! glad you could join us!   
  
Remy Shall Kill Belladonna- You're not the only one who cracked up over the title. I'm pretty proud of it myself. *looks proud* As for Rogue's vibe, I want one too. Jsut between us, of course. Sounding like Ish is. . .interresting. Cool beans to you for that. *grin* snogging is fun. Price is Right is always on, especially if you're in a doctor's office.  
  
Caliente-Kurt broke up a very heated moment. remy is notonly ana ss, but has a very nice one as well. I'm glad you liked hte auction. That was the image I based the fic around. Not that you can tell, but still. . .  
  
Ish-I'm glad you like my punny title. I love the word snogging. Making out just sounds fifth grade. 'Snogging' is an excelent word. Bob Barker is immortal. it's scary. And cool. If you get on Jeaopardy, you have to plug RABID! We could gain power through your prowress at game shows. I'm glad to hear you like jealousy. there shall be some, I vow this to you.  
  
RABID members-I would like to welcome PsychoRomyChica to our ranks. She will be inducted once she has gotten all her RABID shots and the official RABID fangirl tatoo in a place of her choosing. Welcome to the sisterhood, fangirl PRC  
  
***  
  
Remy froze. Kurt's announcement put another item on his list of ultimate hard on killers. He tightened his arms around Rogue, while using his charm to figure out her reaction.  
  
Rogue was shocked, annoyed, and extremely lusty. She glared at Kurt but threw Remy's hands off of her and stalked over to grab the phone. She didn't know who the guy was, but when she found out, she was going to rip him another asshole with his own teeth.  
  
Kurt watched her take it and decided to 'port away before he got killed by one of the two perturbed southerners. He had a thing about dying. It wasn't a look that he could pull off.  
  
"What?" Rogue barked into the phone, giving the person onthe other end a nasty surprise. Remy relaxed. A little. Until Rogue's anger melted away. And then she got happy. Really really happy. Remy got jealouse again very very quickly.  
  
Rogue's knees went weak. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ti was hte best thing a guy had ever said to her. Rogue stammered a "Thank ya, Ah'll be right ovah." and hung up. Three short words had never changed her life so much.  
  
Remy watched, shocked and extremely jealouse. Rogue was in a daze, she didn't notice it at all. She kissed Remy's cheek with the scarf before tucking it back in her bra and heading out the door. SHe still hadn't fully woken up and wrapped her mind around what she'd been told, but she was jubilant about it, and that's all Remy really needed to know.  
  
Remy watched and seethed. But if Rogue was going to leave, then he wasn't going to follow her like a lost puppy. Beside, part of him reasoned, maybe the whole thing was completely innocent. That part was quickly strangled when he heard Rogue's motorcycle roar at high speed down the driveway. Remy seethed and left the study slamming the door behind him.   
  
[Dis can' be real.] Remy reasoned. [I've _never_ been left by any woman, even when I di'n't like 'er; 'n' now dis. . .swear t' God, I'll never make m'self dis vulnerable 'gain; can't b'lieve dis; I'm such a retard; why doesn' anyt'in' turn out right; how could she do dis t' me! She knows I care 'bout her; I had to pretty much crawl on m' belly over broken glass t' get her t' go out wit' me; 'n' now dis shit? Fuck it. I'm still the same person I was b'fore. Finding a new girl shouldn' be hard.] Remy flopped onto his bed seething. He looked at a picture on his dresser, one of him and Rogue he glared at it and threw a CD at it. The picture toppled over.  
  
---  
  
Jean, Amara, Tabitha, and Rhane were sitting in the living roo watchign 'French Kiss' when Rogue ran past. They didn't notice it until the sound of Rogue's bike flying out of the garage like a cheeta on amphetmine laced pixie sticks reverberated through the mansion.  
  
Amara was the first one to say anythign about it. "Sounds like Rogue's fleeing a crime scene." She said. Jean nodded and t.k.ed the bowl of candy on the coffee table to Rhane, who had been about to ask her to.  
  
"I wonder how many pieces she cut Remy into?" Amara said, not being particularly fond of 'French Kiss'.  
  
"She probably killed him having sex." Jean said with a shudder. The other girls silently agreed. They'd heard the whole thing during one of Jean's rants, which Tabitha remembered with a giggle.  
  
"There's one girl who needs some ass bad." Tabitha remarked. All the girls looked at her. "What? Everybody's thinking it, I'm just saying it."  
  
Rhane shushed everyone. "This is my favorite part." The girls continued watching, unaware of the drama unfolding around them.  
  
---  
  
Wolverine burst into the rec. room. He'd almost been run off the road by Rogue on her bike, and he wanted answers, dammit. He knew the place to get them too. The institute boys were good for nothing, but this was the sort of information that they would have.  
  
Bobby and Ray were playing video games. Wolverine unplugged the machine and glared at the two boys. They almost protested, until they saw Wolverine's face. They knew better than to argue with that face. That face was the devil's, his hair looked even more like horns than usual when he made that face.  
  
"What the hell is up with Rogue?" Logan growled. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. It pissed him off. And he was already frustrated aboutt he results of his latest trip to find himself.  
  
"I dunno. Kurt answered the phone, and then went to tell Rogue." Bobby said, hoping that if Logan was given enough information he wouldn't notice they were playing a game on the institute's restricted playing list.  
  
"He say who was on the phone?" Logan asked, still not happy, but not growling either. The boys relaxed, marginally.  
  
"No. But he looked stunned." Ray said, Bobby nodded earnestly. Logan stalked off, leaving two very scared middle schoool boys to count their blessings.  
  
---  
  
Logan tracked Kurt down. Kurt had been in his room pacing.  
  
"Why'd Rogue go tearing out of here Kurt? Who was on the phone?" Logan asked, bursting in and lenaing on the door frame. Kurt jumped and teleported, out of reflex. He looked down from the canopy of his bed and grinned sheepishly. Logan glowered up at him. Kurt quickly 'ported down to put himself on the smae level as Logan.  
  
"Forge. When I answered the phone, he said 'Rogue, you're cured.' I took the phone up to her She was in the study with Remy. I didn't think she knew who Forge was, so I just said a guy. I think Remy took it the wrong way. She left pretty soon after that." Kurt said, praying he wouldn't be mangled by Logan. He hadn't done anything wrong, but it never hurt to pray.  
  
"Okay. Rogue's cured? What does that mean?" Logan asked, not quite sure he'd like the answer. It probably involved one of Forge's machines, which worked well, up to a point. Logan didn't like how thing always seemed ot go beyond that point.  
  
"I think it means she'll be able to touch again." Kurt siad tentaively. Logan thought for a minute. He wasn't goign to say anythign, but he heard soemone cursing in another room.  
  
"You need to talk to the Cajun before he blows his room up or something." Kurt looked guilty.  
  
"I didn't mean to say it like that, but I was in shock. It just came out."  
  
Logan nodded. "I understand. But now you've got to try and clean up the mess you made."  
  
Kurt watched Logan leave. He started walkign toward Remy's room. He was halfway there before he saw the irony in the fact that Logan had given him social advice. [Hipocrits are really annoying. No wonder they annoyed Jesus so much.]  
  
---  
  
Rogue cursed. She'd passed Forge's house. She sped up and headed for the nearest four way cross road and made a U-turn, slowing down as she approached Forg'es house.  
  
***  
  
Dun dun duuuun! Oh! I wrote angst in my SoUS. *stunned look* how did that happen? Oh man. I'm going to have to do soem pretty mindless thigns to make up for this. *continues looking shocked* I'm scared.  
  
You can be my Yoko Ono, you can REVIEW!  
  
Panther Nesmith 


	9. Kurt's In Trouble Now

Hey all!  
  
FreakyXGoth-I hope this counts as soon. I know it's not really, but you know it goes. Work, Mock Trial, boyfriend, laziness. . .  
  
Loup-I'm glad to hear I'm rubbing off on you beb. If we got it on camera we'd make a killing on E-bay, no?  
  
Chaos-We should definitly kill those who deprive us of X-men. I think your tatoo is on your forehead. Or maybe that was mine? *is unsure* The Kurt fangirls would only kill me. I would never give you guys over to the angered Kurt fangirls. *shudders* I may be a lot of things (lazy, crazy, and obsesive) but I'm loyal. I'll gt a fast death anyway. *gulps* I think. I bet Scott's been tempted to try to run him off the road. But I can't see it happeneing anytime soon. You'll see what Forge's cure is *is proud of your comic knowledge*. I'll make up for my angst, I promise. I've got a plan you'll all approve of.  
  
***  
  
Kurt teleported into Remy's room, silently praying. Remy was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, cursing and ranting. The only diffrence between his current cursing and ranting and his 'Rogue's Cheating' cursign and ranting is that he could actually yell at Kurt. Kitty could hear Remy cursing at Kurt from her room, with the stereo on.  
  
"Why y' in here interrupting my privacy?" Remy demanded. "Y' wan' t' tell me somet'in' else I doan wan' t' hear?" Remy said, giving Kurt a vicious look. He'd run out of good things to say a while ago, but he was still pissed and, dammit, he going to show it.  
  
"Actually. . . I need to tell you some good news." Kurt started, praying even harder in his head.  
  
---  
  
Rogue knocked on Forge's door. The doorbell faceplate slid into the wall and a speaker behind it popped out. Rogue jumped a bit, having a little experience with Forge's machines. She didn't want to be sucked into another dimension. Not just when she was beginning to like the one she was in.  
  
"Hey Rogue. I'm putting the finishing touches on the machine. Follow the spider robot down here and I'll show you what I've got for you." The doorbell said, sounding exactly like Forge was simply on the other side of a hole in the wall.  
  
Rogue bit back a sexual joke and walked into Forge's house, the door having opened on its own. She gave it a nervouse look. She really wished that Forge's house had a more normal entrance.  
  
A box with eight legs walked over to Rogue. Rogue looked at it. "Won'cha step into mah parlor, said the spidah to the fly." She recited under her breath.   
  
The spider robot didn't respond to her half hearted joke. In fact, it didn't do anything but walk toward another room. Rogue shrugged and followed, passing a very, very, old man asleep on a recliner, the remote control in his hand, the Fox 24 hour news channel playing way too loud.   
  
Rogue fought the urge to turn the tv down. The spider robot led on, oblivious to the tv or the man. It only paused when Rogue did. She realized it must be programmed to make sure she could always see it. She was thankful for a minute that she wouldn't be lost in the facimile of a normal suburban house. It kinda creeped her out.  
  
Eventually they came to a set of step that led to what Rogue assumed was the attic. She climbed the stairs carefully, feeling like she'd been transported into _Frankenstein_ just before the monster was brought to life. The thought made her wish she'd brought a lighter, or thought to tell Remy where she was going so he would be able to come for her body if she died.  
  
Forge was at a work table, his arm a small jewler's screwdriver. He was putting the finishing touches on a big metalic ring. Rogue spotted a bottle of red Gatorade next to Forge's normal hand, and a copy of _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ sitting open on a music stand next to him. She thuoght it was better to just assume they had a good reason for being there and let it be.  
  
"Ah hope that," Rogue pointed to the big, bulky, machine, "is not the cure." It was the ugliest thing Rogue had ever seen, and she wasn't quite sure she liked it.  
  
"The Cure is a band, isn't it?" Forge asked conversationally, his arm turning back to a normal hand. "And yes, this is. I thought you'd like this better than the prototype. That had to be a foot thick. This is slimmed down. I'm working on making it thinner so that Scott can get rid of those sunglasses." Forge said, admiring his handywork. "I figured you coudl get away with a big metalic collar better than him."  
  
"Ah guess Ah could paint it black, o' covah it in vinyl or somethin' like that." Rgue said, looking at Forge's invention. She liked it a little better, knowing what it was, btu still wans't in love with it.  
  
Forge showed her a square button on the collar. "This opens it." Forge pressed the button and the collar sprung open, two perfect half circles in his hands. "Close it like a book, but be careful not to pinch your skin in the hinge. I think I made it big enough to fit around your neck."  
  
Rogue gently took the collar, remebering hearing about the fiasco with Kurt's teleporting device. She didn't put it on right away. She had to be sure she wouldn't go the other direction and have such an extreme power increase that she would drian people she wasn't even touching.  
  
"How does it work?" Rogue asked, eyeing the _Hitchhiker's Guide_, because it was the only familiar thing in the room. Forge grabbed the book and smiled. Rogue raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You've read this, right?" Forge indicated the book.  
  
"Rogue frowned, not quite getting what was going on. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Remember what powered the Heart of Gold?" Forge asked. Rogue's eyes got wide and her entire expression was one of shock.  
  
"Ya stickin' an imporbablilty drive aroun' mah neck?" Rogue asked, incredulous. It was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard. She couldn't believe that was the actual truth of the matter.  
  
"Not just an improbability drive, a high probability, waterproof, shockproof, impact resistant improbability drive." Forge answered. "It's safe. The most dangerous improbable event that could happen is a piano falling on you." Forge said simply.  
  
"What are the odds of that?" Rogue asked. Her mind raced with thoughts, all of them contradicting the others, except for one loud voice that said she had to pee so she'd better hurry up.  
  
"Considering what you guys do? Pretty good. You've probably been in danger of falling pianos before, whether you knwo it or not." Forge said simply. He put the book down and took a drink of the red Gatorade, which was close to empty.  
  
Rogue weighed her options in her head. She didn't want to be killed by a piano, but she was tired of not being able to touch. It was a difficult decision. And she still had to pee. The last bit of information made anythinking at all immpossible.  
  
"Ah need to think about it. Couldja show me where the bathroom is?" Rogue asked, doing the classic 'I-gotta-pee-really-bad-but-can't-right-now' dance.  
  
---  
  
Kurt tried to pry Remy's hands off his neck. He was turning blueer than usual. And he couldn't talk to argue with what Remy was yelling at him. Not that he would, but he would have felt better if he had been able to draw breath to rebut the accusations.  
  
"Y' IDIOT! WHAT DE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? DIDN'T YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAID? I ALMOS' HAD A HEART ATTACK, 'N' Y' JES' COME IN HERE AND T'IN' DAT AN APOLOGY IS GOAN MAKE IT ALL BETTER?" Remy raged. He had a lot of frustration to work out, and Kurt was the only thing he could strangle at the moment.  
  
Kurt teleported out of Remy's hands, to just out of reach. "Calm down! It was an accident."  
  
"I swear you ever, ever, do somet'in' like dat t' me agian, y' goan regret it." Remy said, his rage being replaced by a more pleasant emotion. Kurt had told him the whole story. Now that he'd gotten revenge for his emotional turmoil, he was ready to contemplate what the new news might mean. And he'd run out of energy to be angry anyway.  
  
Kurt noticed that Remy had stopped raging. It made him feel better. Until he realized that he only thing placating the other man was probably the thought of his sister naked. Kurt was torn between leaving with his life, or defending his sister's honor. Kurt decided to live, and teleported out.  
  
Remy noticed that Kurt had left, and was glad. He wanted to be alone for a little bit, to fully comprehend what Rogue's being able to touch would mean for him.   
  
It took all of five seconds. He left his room, a small smirk playing over his features. He felt a lot better about things now. This was going to add a fun new twist to his relationship with Rogue.  
  
---  
  
Rogue left Forge's house, a lot of things running through her mind. She was thinking about the decision she'd made. It seemed like the best one to her, even if other people wouldn't think so. But the only people who mattered would understand her decision. And she'd emptied her very full bladder.   
  
All the turmoil of the drive to Forge's house was gone, so she could drive like the devil was on her heels and enjoy the speed and feeling of freedom, instead of just focusing on getting to where she was going.  
  
***  
  
So, are any of you in suspsense? I hope so.  
  
Take me, take me in your arms my love and REVIEW!  
  
Peace and Love,  
  
Panther Nesmith 


	10. Bobby's a Spazz

Hey all!  
  
Alrighty then, glad to see I've put you in more suspense. And I got a variety of guesses as to what Rogue picked. Most of them say she left sans collar. Just a litlte fyi. Looks like we'll see if popular opinion is right or not.  
  
Sweet Like Anthrax - I'm not seeing Amara and JOhn. Sorry. But I may throw in a snippet of it, just for you beb. Maybe I'll have him make her dance. We'll see. Thanks for the review!  
  
Remy Shall Kill Belladonna - Turtle! *hugs* I shall call him shelly and he shall be mine, and he shall be my shelly. Thanks for the review!  
  
Coldqueen - She isn't going to crash. And I'm not sure if she hits him or not. If she does, Remy doesn't complain. Let's just leave it there. You can ask and I'll tell you, but you might not want to.  
  
Silverblaise - Remy not happy with Rogue's decision? Well, we'll see, won't we? Glad you like my story!  
  
Chaos - Scott shall be tempted a lot this story. In fact, that was the plot, originally. But it kind of expanded, because I don't like to write Scott too much. Makes me anal. Winging it is a lot of fun. I'm going to wing this entire chapter. I have a general plan, but beyond that. . .nada. *looks in mirror* ah, so that's what my forehead says. I had it written too tiny. Logan is in every universe. I bet there's a Logan in this universe. And he's laughing, because Sabretooth seems to be limited to one universe. I think Marvel has like ten Wolverines in the vaults. They'll find out there are a bunch of Wolvie clones any day now. *nods* A song to go with the 'gotta pee' dance? I shall get my Jack Sparrow clone on it. Don't kill me for the suspence! I needed the reviews!  
  
Ish - Choking Kurt does make people feel better. Must remember that. And of course Remy fantasized. Wouldn't you? But I never siad Rogue took the collar. HE'll jump on her and get knocked out, adn Rogue will be mad and laughing at the same time. O I would, anyway. but maybe he'll jump on her, and htey'll be in the Danger Room until they're twenty eight. Forge's house is fun. And the Cure is fun. And woot to getting Remy in bed!  
  
T - glad to hear from you!  
  
ladychopsticks - don't feel bad about rambling. This story started as a ramble. And smut. . .well, let's just say graphic sex is a story type very close to my heart. Sex is good. *nods* I keep fighting with adultfanfiction.net. I'm half afraid I'll find pictures of the fantastic four masturbating with each other.  
  
Star-of-Chaos - I'd be leery of an imporbability drive too. And your guess is as good as anyoen else's, except mine, because I wrote it.  
  
PRC - *hugs* Sorry. Suspense gets me reviews. You wrote fan fic? Oooh. Must go see. I'm updating as fast as my injured fingers can go!  
  
Seven - The old guy was Forge's dad. I dunno why. I like him. Forge's dad is cool, even though he's not in the show. ANd I'm glad you approve of the craziness of Forge's place. Trading Spaces? That would be awesome! He would rock on that show. He'd be sawing stuff wiht his arm, and Ty would be mad that he doesn't get to show off and do stuff. And Doug would eb trying to get Forge's dad to get up and do something. . .Would be much fun.  
  
Andi - I hope this counts as soon. Glad you're not mad at me for the suspence. I needed the review boost. What can I say, I'm shameless.  
  
DuctapeDaredevil - Your name rocks! Glad to hear form you now. better late then never, beb. And Hitchhiker Guide rocks! I wanna see if I can work in bistronomics someday. Maybe, maybe not. Could have Forge explain the theory at some sort of institute mutan gathering. Mutant Fest! there we go! thanks for the review beb.  
  
RABID and RABID wannabees - this is a call to action! We must take our place among the comic book revolutionaries! Come be wihtlike minded individuals. imarabidfangirl.proboards3.com   
  
***  
  
Rogue roared into the driveway, a smile pulling at her face. She was practically dancing by the time she got out of the garage. She hung her keys up and threw her helmet in the closet.  
  
The noise of Rogue's arrival had Remy tempted to run down the stairs and jump on Rogue the minute she walked in. But he thought that would be a bad idea. So he walked calmly to the steps before going down them three at a time.  
  
Rogue watched Remy very slowly walk down one third of the steps. She laughed a little and checked to make sure the collar awas till fastened around her neck. Satisfied that it was, Rogue walked to the bottom of the steps. Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue. Rogue pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, too nervous to make it a deep kiss.  
  
Remy pulled back after she moved ehr face away and ran his fingers over her face. Rogue pulled her gloves off and ran her hands through his hair, feeling as much of his face and head as she could.  
  
Remy leaned in to kiss Rogue again. Bobby was standing at the top of the steps. He watched what was goig on in horror. it had finally happened, Rogue had snapped and was attacking people withe her powers.  
  
"HELP!" Bobby yelled, running back intot he kitchen to get Hank. Everyone within hearing distance of Bobby simultaniously rolled their eyes and went to see what he was spazzing about.  
  
Rouge and Remy looked up at Where Bobby had been, then at each other again.  
  
"Ya know what just happened?" Rogue asked, wondeirng if Bobby had lost his last shred of sanity while she'd been gone. Remy shrugged and kissed Rogue again.  
  
The small audience that had gathered by then let out a sound between a squeal and an 'awwww'. Rogue pulled away from Remy and gave Kitty a surprised look.  
  
"You two are, like, so cute! And Rogue! You can touch now! Wow. I'm totally not sharing a room with you anymore." Kitty said, grinning and laughing a litlte. This was great.  
  
Kitty's enhusiasm caught on to Rogue, and she borrowed some of her roommate's energy. It made her even more excited about the prospect of being able to touch. No pun intended.  
  
Kitty hugged Rogue, unable to keep ehr enthusiasm in check. It was hte best thing that had happened for Rogue in a while, and Kitty was happy for her, like any friend would be.  
  
Bobby walked out wiht Hank just as Kitty hugged Rogue.  
  
"SEE!" bobby yelled, pointing at Rogue. "She's attacking Kitty now! How many more must suffer before Rogue is stopped!" HE yelled dramarically. Hank rolled his eyes and patted Bobby on the shoulder.  
  
"That'll do Bobby." Hank walked down the steps to Rogue, who had stopped hugging Kitty and was trying to decide whether too look embarrassed or glare at Bobby. She decided to glare at Bobby. He shrank away from her, hiding behind Hank.  
  
Hank sighed and shook his head. "Rogue, would you care to explain how you're now able to touch? This is an incredible breakthrough for you, if you are doing it naturally." Hank eyed the collar breifly, so that his poitn hit home.  
  
Rogue touched the collar, tapping it with her finger. The cool metalic click was like a signal to Remy. He wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist, puttign one hand under her sheer green shirt and playing with her belly button. "Ah'm tired of waitin' for mah body ta learn to control itself."  
  
Hank nodded understandingly. He had suspected this would happen one day. Bobby jumped out from behind Hank, not abuot to let the whole thign die.  
  
"She's being controlled throught he evil collar! She's going to. . .get pregnant and give her superkid to some genetic scientist, or. . . something."  
  
Remy paled a little at the words 'genetic scientist', but only Rogue noticed, because he wrapped his arms tighter around Rogue. Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"If Forge has taken up genetics, the human race is in a helluva lot of trouble."  
  
Remy's grip on Rogue's waist relaxed. Hank looked no less concerned. He turned to Bobby.   
  
"I belive Rogue is not being controled by the collar. However, I must speak with her and Remy. Will you go get Ororo? And Logan, if he's not already stalking toward us." Hank's tone was serious, but not grim. The crowd was abuzz with people whispering about the latest development.  
  
"He's going to put Rogue i a chastis belt!" Jamie piped up from the back. there was a lot of giggling. Hank looked at Remy and Rogue, ignoring the ohters. "If you'll follow me down to the medical lab," Hnak said, befor eparting hte crowd like Moses witht eh red sea.  
  
"He _is_ going to put her ina chastisy belt!" Jamie yelled in shock and a bit of horror. Rogue rolled her eyes and grabbed Remy's hand, marveling at the feel of it before following Hank to his lab.  
  
***  
  
Woot to the chapter! You wouldn't believe how hard it as for me to get he file to cooperate. Well, maybe you would, since you have to be on a computer to read it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic.  
  
All the young REVIEW!  
  
Peace and love,  
  
Panther Nesmith 


	11. The 'Talk'

Hey all!  
  
Moving review responses to the end.  
  
Trying to type when the space bar sticks is _not_ fun.  
  
***  
  
Rogue and Remy sat in Hank's lab, waiting to get 'the talk'. The only other institute students who'd ever gotten 'the talk' were Scott and Jean. Rogue was internally wondering if that was why they were so uptight. Remy was wondering how much time this utterly useless venture would take. He could probably teach the teachers a thing or two about sex.  
  
Logan was watching Rogue and Remy, thinking pretty much the same thing as the students. He was all for protecting the students, but he figured this was one of those things where the more you protected someone, the more they were likely to do whatever you were protecting them from, just to spite you.  
  
Ororo sat statly on one of the lab tables, facing Rogue and Remy's chairs. Hank was squatting comfortably next to her.  
  
"Can we get this show on the road? I've got better things to do than this." Logan asked, chewing on his cigar, wishing that he was outside again so he could light it.  
  
"Yes. That seems to be the best idea. Rogue, will you please tell us why you have that collar on?" Ororo asked, gentle but firm.  
  
"Because Ah'm tired a' not bein' able to touch." Rogue said simply. She rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Logan chuckled.  
  
Ororo gave Rogue a sympathetic look, before continuing. "I understand that. But why use Forge's machine? Why not work harder to be able to do it on your own?" Ororo asked, pressing the issue as much as she dared. If she pushed too hard, Rogue would just push back.  
  
Rogue shrugged her shoulder. "Maybe because Ah've been working' on it fo' fo'evah and it ain't worked yet. Ah dunno, that might be the problem."  
  
Ororo gave Rogue anotehr sympatetic look, which got her an icy glare.  
  
Logan inwardly wondered how long the others would avoid the real reason for this little tete a tete. He decided to speed things up a bit.  
  
"Okay, let's just get down to business. Rogue, we're all pretty sure you're going to have sex with Remy, because apparently the other teachers don't trust you not to make dumb choices. Honestly, I don't care one way or the other, as long as neither one of you gets hurt."  
  
Ororo put her hand out, giving Logan a look that clearly said 'shut up or I'll electrocute you and see how well your adamantium skeleton helps you then.' Logan stopped, his point having alreday been made anyway.  
  
"Rogue, we merely want to make sure you're not jumping into somehting you're not ready to do." Hank explained. "Also, we don't know what the limits on the collar are, or if it needs batteries or anything like that. Forge sent me the diagrams of the machine, but I don't fully trust it. I would like to do some clinical studies."  
  
Ororo turned to remy, who had been wondering why he was down there. "Do you really want to risk your life for mere physical gratification?"  
  
Remy shrugged and gave Ororo a wide grin. "Can' think of anyt'in else t' do. Why not?"  
  
Rogue figured if she rolled here eyes everytime she wanted to during this meeting, she'd wear out her eye muscles, so she refrained from doing so.  
  
"Rogue, this may actually set your work on your powers back." Hank continued. "It could be emotional factors that prevent you form being able to control your powers. Adding sex, especially since it'd be your first time-"  
  
"Wiat." Rogeu said, holding her hand up for Hank to stop. "First off, Ah don't really care at the moment whethah or not this sets bein' able to control mah powah on mah own back or not. Second, Ah'm not a virgin, so take away the shock of lossin' mah virginity."  
  
Hank and Ororo stared at Rogue, who glared back. Logna laughed at the reaction Rogue's words had, while Remy pondered what exactly that meant. She'd had a boyfriend before him? A lover? She wasn't a one night stnad kind of girl now, had she been then?  
  
ROgue glared at he whole assembly. Logan stood up to break the tension. Well, not really, but it had that effect anyway.  
  
"I'm out of here. This is too much like a soap opera for me." Logan announced. He then exited, holding in his laughter as best he could.  
  
"Ah'm outta here too." Rogue announced. She followed Logan, glaring the whole time.  
  
Ororo and Hank looked at Remy. Remy looked back. "Yes?" He asked, as if to say, 'get to the point so I can leave too.'  
  
"We. . .oh, forget it. Do you have protection?" Hank asked, deciding talking them out of sex was useless. Ororo glared at Hnk, and the weather outside became a bit more overcast than it had been a second earlier.  
  
"How 'bout dis." Remy said, putting his feet on the end of hte exam table where neither Hank nor Ororo were sitting. "I doubt dat Rogue's jes' goan lay down 'n' say 'take me, I'm yours'. I doan wan' her to rush int' dis anymore than you do. So, I promise not to have sex with her today. If she still wan's t' do it tomorrow, den. . .well, doan take a genius t' figure out what's going to happen. BUt I'm not going to pressure her into it, and dat's about de best assurance that the rules here'll be upheld. 'Cause dat's all the restriction I can stand."  
  
Hank sighed and nodded his acquiescence. Ororo descended from the counter and stood over Remy. "I will hold you to that. I have no desire to see Logan impale you for fathering Rogue's children."  
  
Remy nodded. It sounded pretty close to the truth. Ororo generally tended to trust him farther than, say, Scott. She would only give him such a strict warning if it were to stop him from dying. Of course. Yes. That had to be the answer.  
  
---  
  
Rogue grabbed Logan's keys out of his hand as he stalked toward the garge door. "Where ya goin'?"  
  
***  
  
That seems like a good place to stop. THis chapter was longer to make up for the shorter last chapter. Sorry it took so long.  
  
REVIEWS!  
  
Chaos- SOrry, I'm bad at updating. I'd gladly put you on my e-mail list, if you want. I'll send you an e-mial whenever a story is updated. All you have to do is ask for it in a review. Love the angelic imagery in your review. very cool. *grin* Hope you enjoyed this!  
  
PRC- Everybody loves Jamie. I'm pleased with how he turned out in this. I like Jamie. But look, no chastisy belt! Logan was even cool about her sleeping with Remy. Bet I shocked somebody with that. I will make sure Bobby doesn't interrupt anymore moments. I don't want him killed. O.O thanks for the review!  
  
T- Bobby is dumb. But he's fun. Nice to hear from you!  
  
Ish- Spazzy Bobby is fun. *nod* Remy could pick the lock ona chastisy belt. BUt it would be amusing to have Rogue in one, I think. I was wondering if anyone else would think of Men in Tights. I love that movie. Hank giving 'the talk'. That would be fun! maybe I'll write a story about he newer recruits getting sex-ed.  
  
Star-of-chaos- Humorous lemon? Like a citrus fruit that tells jokes? Cause funny sex is hard to do. But I'll give it my best shot! ;) Thanks for the review!  
  
Caliente- I hoed someone would pick up on the sinister reference. I love alusing to Remy's past without actually having to deal with it. Maybe someday he'll have to recon wiht it, but not in this fic. ANd I'll bring Belle in before Sinsiter. Because Belle has a better name. thanks for the reiview!  
  
Ladychopsticks- I might be ill, at that. I swear, I'll get them in bed as soon as possible. Paintece girl. In the famous words of Columbia, "SLowly, slowly, it's too nice a job to rush."  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT  
  
Okay kiddies. I've got a new idea. Okay, so I stole it from Neurotic Temptress, but. . .it's mine now, okay? THe plan is simple. You tell me you want an e-mial the next time I update a fic (Or just when I update the sous, if you want), and I will comply. Also, if you ask for all fic updates, you'll find out when new fics are posted as well.  
  
SOmething wicked this way comes, REVIEW!  
  
Peace and Love,  
  
Panther Nesmith 


	12. And Yet Another Talk

Hey all!  
  
I know it's been a while, and I apologize. I meant to get my other three stories updated before this one, but I think I'll break my own rules this time, since I left you in such an anxious position.

* * *

Logan looked up from his bike. "I figured I'd better get outta here before 'Ro ropes me into babysitting you and the king of hormones. And if I stay, he might get a bellyfull of claws."  
  
Rogue laughed and pocketed Logan's keys. "What makes ya say that?" She asked, leaning up agianst his bike. She didn't want to tell him how much his approval meant to her.  
  
Logan grunted and sat down on the tool bench next to his bike. It looked like this was going to be one of _those_ talks. "Look, kid, even if it's not your first time, there's a lot of emotional shit that goes with this. I know you, you're not the type to lay down for anyone just because you're sexually deprived. And. . .I go out drinkin' with Remy all the time."  
  
Rogue put up her hand, cutting Logan off. He hadn't really wanted to tellher what Remy had been doing anyway. He wanted her to figure it out for herself.  
  
"Ah know he's a playah. Or a man-whore, at any rate. But it's diff'rent with me. If he didn't actu'ly like me, he wouldn'a spent so much time tryin' ta get me comfo'tahble 'round him. He wouldn'a put so much effort inta me. At least, Ah hope not." Rogue added at the end, trying not to chew her lip. That was one of the things she worried about. But she had to trust him not to hurt her like that. It was nessisary. Because if she couldn't trust him, she couldn't trust anyone.  
  
The two sat there akwardly for a few minutes. The silence was full of thought and hopes. Finally Logan got up from the bench and sighed. "He hurts you kid, tell me. I'll hold 'im down fer ya."  
  
The look on Rogue's face was priceless. He hadn't seen her actually smile too many times, and each time stood out in his mind. Her laughter made him chuckle along. Logan shook his head and went for the garage door, holding it open for Rogue. She slid off the seat of his motorcycle and handed him his keys back. Logan accepted the peace offering, giving Rogue a smile of his own; equaly rare, and maybe not quite as pleasant, making it even better.  
  
"You better get back to the med lab. I think Remy's going to have a few questions." Logan pointed out. He watched Rogue blush a bit. He hadn't expected her to react like that.  
  
"Ah think maybe Ah shoulda tried ta announce it anothah way, but. . .ya know how it is when ya get mad an' all ya want int he world is the perfect comeback, right?" Rogue asked, wringing her hands a bit.  
  
Logan thought about this for a minute. He searched trough his memory for a time when that had been his main goal, and came up empty handed. "Nope. Sorry kid. Best come back in the world is a punch to the jaw with an adamantium laced fist."  
  
Rogue giggled again, and made a mental note to stop that. No need to be all girly just because she could touch again. "Ah'll keep that in mind. See ya Logan."

* * *

Kitty was going to the kitchen for extra movie refreshments. After the excitment of hearing that Rogue could touch agian, she had settled down to watch chick flicks with the other girls. The young teeny bopper phased into the room, through the table, and through the big muscular Russian that was occupying one of the Dining room chairs. Hank was also in the kitchen, talking animatedly to Piotr in Russian. The congenial blue scientist had rushed up from his lab after looking at the clock and realizing that it was his turn to make dinner and that he'd better get started if he wanted to have enough food for everyone ready by dinner time.  
  
Piotr made a face as Kitty passed through him. Kitty blushed and regained tangibility. "Like, totaly sorry. I was. . .yano. . .getting. . . food. I don't usually phase through people, unless i'm. . .yano, in a hurry, or getting shoved into a locker or something." Kitty said, before almost physically reaching up to shut her own mouth.  
  
"I do not take offense." Piotr said quietly, after figuring out what Kitty had meant from what she'd said. "It was just. . .uncomfortable," he noted, looking at the slightly flustered young girl.  
  
The sound of Hank preparing dinner was the only sound in the kitchen for the next few minutes. He was about to turn around and see if Kitty had left without her food when Jubilee gave him his answer without meaning too.  
  
"Kitty, we're starving to death in the living room why. . .ooooh." Jubilee said, seeing Piotr and Kitty not looking at each other. "I guess I'll just leave you two alone." Jubilee siad with a smirk, before grabbing a bag of chips and runinng for the door.  
  
The harrassed teenager sighed and sat down in anohter kitchen chair, and set her hed face first on the table. Piotr watched Kitty sit with her face pressed into the table and wished he knew what to do. His sister had never done that before. Piotr wondered exactly how out of his depth he was.

* * *

The basement halls rang with Rogue's steps as she walked back to the med lab. Hank had passed her on her way, but he'd, mercifully, not said anything. Rogue was about to give up looking for Remy when she saw him outside the med lab doors, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hey." Rogue said lamely, wondering what exactly Remy thought of her after her little anouncement. She wondered if she had gone up or down in his estimation,. and which way she preffered. Remy's face told her nothing, which worried her.  
  
Remy shifted so his body fell away from the wall. He setteld on his feet and gave Rogue a slightly friendlier look. "'Lo, chere."  
  
"Ah guess we gotta talk, huh?" She asked, inwardly getting her story together. This was, hopefully, going to be painless.  
  
Remy shrugged. "If y' doan wann talk 'bout it, den we dona haff t'. It's not I own y' or not'in'." He pointed out, looking so much like a pouty little kid Rogue wanted to ruffle his hair and kiss his cheek.  
  
Instead, she hugged him adn kissed him, breifly, on the lips. Remy wrapped his arms around her and leaned back. "So, chere, whacha want t' do?" He asked, smirking .  
  
Rogue laughed and pulled out of his arms, grabbign one of his hands. "Talk. Ah wanna tell ya what happened." She announced, before dragging Remy to a place where they could sit down and be alone.

* * *

I swear I meant to say what happened then here, but I figured getting an update up quickly would be good. I'll try to get to the next part soon, I swear.  
  
No reviews this time. Sorry. We're going for speed. But I'll probably dot hem next chapter.  
  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith


	13. Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen

Hey all!  
  
Other stories on hold. I've had the most requests for the SoUS, so I'm going to work on it until I finally get to the point where I can handle having other fics going. I do have the very last necro story written, but I need the ones that go before it in order to update. Future Shock is. . .at teh same point is was the last teim I abandoned it. Heh. And my Ani DiFranco inspired sereis is next in line to be updated, since I have the chapter mostly done.

* * *

Rogue closed the door of the study, locking it behind her. Remy leaned up agianst the wall, a neutral expression hiding his extremem anxiousness about the situation. Rogue motioned toward a chair. "Get comfy, this could take a bit." She knew that neither of them would be comfortable during this thing, but. . .it was an attempt.  
  
Remy gave Rogue a shocked look. Surely her revealing her past sexual exploits couldn't take that long. How young had she started having sex? He couldn't believe that she'd been promiscuous as a little girl. Unless. . .she hadn't had a choice. Remy blanched a bit. If any man had hurt her, he'd make sure they suffered for months before he finally killed them. He prayed that Rogue hadn't been through that, and worried fr the whole two minutes it took for them both to get to the point where they could pretend to be comfortbale.  
  
Rogue, for her part, sat down on the couch, and motioned for Remy to join her. She watched him move, noting he lacked his usualy fluid grace. In fact, he moved in almost a wooden way. Suddenly Rogue realized that maybe this was a bad time to announce her past conquests. She probably should have told him this earlier. After all, what in the world would a man want with a woman who couldn't touch but the assurance he would be the first to, someday, touch her?  
  
It took Rogue a minute to scrounge up the courage to start talking, which led Remy to believe that she had been hurt in some way even more deeply. Luckily he kept his face completely devoid of this fear, as Rogue would have never been able to start, if she'd had an indicaiton of his dark thoughts. "Okay. Ah guess Ah'll start with mah first boyfrien'. His name was Donnie. Ah was fo'teen. We tried out fo' Romeo and Juliet fo' the freshman thespian troupe. And. . .we had such good chemistry, we got tha leads. One night we were practicin' tha balcony scene. We practiced that a hundred thousan' times, just ta have an excuse ta be that close ta each othah. The night befo' the play we. . .really really got inta charactah. Ahrene almos' had a heart attack when she tripped ovah his jeans in the hall."  
  
Rogue was interrupted by Remy laughing out loud. His uproarous laughter was more reliefe than amusement at the situation, although there was a healthy dose of that as well. Rogue took his laughter to be a good sign, and wasn't as hesistant about things as she had been before. "Yeah, it wasn't so funny at the time." Rogue said, giggling a bit herself, while looking back at those memories with a certian amount of fondness and disbelief that she had ever been that girl.  
  
Once Remy settleed down, he started asking quesitons. "Y' really had sex while quotin' Shakespeare?" He had never thought about that. He decided that if he'd had to do something like that to impress a girl, then she was too much trouble.  
  
Rogue nodded, and blushed a bit. "We almost did it on stage openin' night, too." she admitted sheepishly. Remy gave her an amazed look. Rogue. . .naked. . .on stage. . .having sex. . .It was his fantasy, if he forgot that it wasn't him haivng se with her at that time.  
  
"Damn, chere. Di'n' peg y' f'r an exhibitionist." Remy noted, before laughing agian, only this time because Rogue was trying to kill him. While laughing herself. Things soon degraded intote h two of them tickling each other, both waiting for the other to say mercy.  
  
Finally Remy forced Rogue onto his lap, and grabbed her hands away from his sides. He removed her gloves and kissed the palms of her hands. Rogue ran her hands over his face, taking in the feeling. How could somehting as simple and usual as skin feel some muhc better whne it belong tos oemone else? How could the fact that he wasn't exactly clean shaven make it even more fun to touch him? How in the world had she survived without this?  
  
Remy, for his part, relished the attention. This was what he'd always wanted to do, excpet for the whole 'confessing-she'd-had-sex-before' thing. But even your fantasies can be improved upon. "Any ot'er exploits y' wanna tell me 'bout?" He asked, giving Rogue a devilish look.  
  
Rogeu sincerely thought for a minute. Shoudl she. . ? Well,s he had come this far. . . "Well. . .Ah guess mah only othah sexual experience would work." She noted. Remy cocked an eyebrow at her. Rogue took mock, and semi-real, offense. "What? You, the eternal man-ho are giving me that look?"  
  
Remy opened his mouth to retort, but stopped. "Touche. Keep goin'."  
  
Rogue cleared her throat. "Thank ya. Okay, this tahme Ah was twelve. Ah was playin' by the rivah with one of mah best friends in the whole world, Mark. He was thirteen, and he hung out by the rivah with me, unlike mah girl friends, who didn't like ta get dirty much. He's the one who told me about sex. So Ah said that it seemed gross. An' that was that. But the idea kept comin' up, until we were just so curious. . .well, yeah. But we didn't have any idea what we were doin'. We got naked, an' he just kinda shoved it inta me. Ah swear ah screamed so loud ya could hear me clear 'cross the state. Ah bleedin' an' cusisn' him out. . .he's gay now, by tha way. But Ah'm sho' Ah had nothin' ta do with that."  
  
It wasn't the story, so much as the sheepish look Rogue had while telling it that sent Remy to laughing loudly again. But this time Rogue was right along side him, the image of the poor boy's face almost hovering before her eyes.  
  
When they settled down, Remy realized, at last, the potential of their current situation. He leaned forward and kissed Rogue, putting his hands behind ehhr head, and trying to touch as much as her mouth as posisble. An almost electric feeling of lust ran up Rogue's spine, making her shiver. She moaned and tried to deepen the kiss as much as she could.  
  
That is, until Kitty phased into the room, Piotr in tow. "And this is, like, the. . ." Kitty said, trailing off at the sight of Roge and Remy snogging. Piotr shook his head, nowhere near as surprised at hte development as his younger companion.  
  
"I told you that the door was locked on purpose."  
  
Rogue jumped at Kitty's voice, while another, more unpleasant, shock ran thorugh her. She glared and blushed and wished Kitty and Piotr dead. Kitty blushed and looked sheepish, and dragged Piotr back through the wall. "Erm, um, sor-," she said, on her way out.  
  
Remy moving his hands away from their resting place on Rogue's shoulders, where they had drifted, woke the enraged southern girl from her mental murder. "Chere, y' wan' go grab some food? I t'in' privacy gon' be hard t' get here." He noted.  
  
Rogue nodded and climbed off of his lap. "Sounds great. Ya want chinese?"  
  
After making sure he had some sort of breath freshening gum in his pocket, Remy agreed to chinese.

* * *

REVIEWS!  
Evil-Bunny-Leader - You want Johnny Boy with a hottie? Go read 'Good Old Fashioned Lover boys' and 'A Return to Form'. Thanks for your review!  
  
Sweety - Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Chaos - I have, indeed taken control of UTB. And I've got it up and running agian! Woot! Thanks for the review! And yes, Man whore is funny.  
  
Star - I apologize, and I might have deserved that.  
  
Cheers - I'm glad you're lookignf orward to it!  
  
Ish - Huzzah! I updated! And new stuff? Oooh. Sorry my bunny on crack is kinda easily side tracked.  
  
That's it for now. I love you all, and I hope to kepe this going at some sort of speed!  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll REVIEW!  
  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


	14. Can't You tell by My Outrageous Accent!

Geeze, been a while, huh? Well, sorry to say, life has gotten in the way of writing. Who'd have thought college would be so exhausting? And full time employment doesn't help, either. But here I am, fully rested for once, and ready to write fanfic again.

To keep myself on track, review responses shall be curtailed this time around.

And a quick recap is in order. Remy is taking Rogue, newly able to touch from an improbability drive fastened around her neck by the ever useful Forge, out for Chinese food. Kitty is taking Piotr for a tour of the mansion, and John is probably off corrupting yet another X-man, or writing a romance novel.

* * *

Remy grinned over at Rogue, who had tossed her sheer green shirt in the coat closet, and now looked even sexier straddling her motorcycle. It was like a

softcore pin up, and Remy whole- heartedly approved of that. Rogue grinned back, taking in the things she could now do more than look at. He'd changed into a very tight black cotton shirt, and his pants were the ones he wore when he was clubbing, so if he had been standing, his derriere would have been clearly visible through the denim. As it was, she got a good look at his strong legs, and that was nice, too.

The couple had passed Storm on their way to the garage, and so were a little wary about being seen being too close to each other, so they were on separate bikes. Aside from that, neither person wanted to be the one to ride behind the other. Rogue grinned wider and started up her motor, peeling out of the garage. Remy laughed loudly before getting his own bike started and tearing after his girlfriend.

It was a nice chase through the streets, Rogue never really trying to outrun Remy, but to stay just far enough ahead to be intriguing. Remy, for his part, never fully tried to catch her, either. The chase just made the catch sweeter, and that alone was reason enough to prolong it.

Eventually the restaurant they'd set their sights on appeared in the distance. Rogue pulled into a spot in

Dragon City's parking lot, and waited patiently for Remy to find one, as well. Remy grabbed Rogue's hand and kissed it, before the two entered the small

Chinese place.

Dragon city was unusually empty that day. The high school near it hadn't let out yet, so there were only a couple teenagers, the restaurant's usual patrons, sitting together at a table. In fact, there were exactly four. Rogue and Remy ignored them, getting a booth a few tables down, the chatter from the four girls completely ignored by the couple.

Remy sat across from Rogue, and smiled as she sat down, knowing better than to get her chair for her.

He'd never gotten the hang of that, anyway. Rogue probably didn't know how to deal with it either, come to think of it. Rogue smiled at him and grabbed his hand, reveling in the feeling of his skin under hers, and his warmth. Remy smiled at her and kissed her knuckles, his thumb tracing over the super soft skin of her hand. It was nearly incredible to him how much such a small contact could mean, especially after the adventurous life he'd led. It was the highlight of his year so far just to hold her hand, and know that she felt the same way, though for more understandable reasons.

The poor waiter who interrupted the two in their reveling was perhaps the first I history to be glared at for being too early, as opposed to too late. But he bore it admirably, and took Rogue and Remy's orders without comment. Rogue felt bad for glaring at the guy, and resolved to leave him a sizable tip.

Once the waiter had been given busy work, the couple went back to their previous activities. But the interruption had rendered some of the magic ineffective, and their gastric systems decided that they would be heard as well. Remy chuckled as Rogue's stomach roared like an angry lion. Truth be told, it seemed like a long time since breakfast to him, too.

In order to distract himself from his hunger, and get things back on the correct track, Remy decided to ask a couple more questions. "So, chere, whacha wan' t' do? I promised Hank 'n' de res' I wouldn' taint you y'r firs' day bein' able to touch, but if 'y want. . .after whacha tol' me, doan think I can taint y' too far. After all, y' had sex on stage 'n' wit' a homosexual to boot." Remy teased. The four girls at the other table looked up when they heard the word 'sex', and there was a round of laughter from them. This only served to make Rogue blush deeper than she would have otherwise.

"Ah'm gonna kill ya, Remy. An' then Ah'm gonna cuss ya out in yo' eulogy an' dance on ya grave." Rogue threatened, trying desperately not to smile or blush, failing in a way that made her look even more charming to Remy. Of course, at that point, anything she did looked wonderful to Remy. He grinned at her, and she looked at he ceiling and sighed heavily. "Why, oh why, do Ah have the taste in men that I do?"

Remy smirked and put his hand on her knee. Rogue jumped and glared. He grinned. "Because y' got damn good taste, chere," he replied. Rogue smiled slightly and patted the hand that was on her knee, before smacking it. Remy pulled his hand away in time, and

Rogue wound up smacking her own leg. Things would have further degenerated from there, but the waiter returned with their food.

It took a couple seconds for the couple to focus properly on their food. Neither had been to this particular restaurant before, and didn't know about its slight deficiencies.

"M' wonton's flat." Remy noted, poking his meal. Rogue snickered and had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from loosing a piece of sweet and sour chicken. Remy gave her a perplexed look. Rogue swallowed and quickly took a drink.

"Ya know, they mke pills fo' that. Ah'm sho' the professah'd be amused ta find out that the resident man-ho needs Viagra."

Remy gaped at Rogue for half a second before laughing very loudly, his head thrown back, and every ounce of his body thrown into the laugh. Rogue watched. He laughed like he'd never do it again and wanted to experience it in full color that one last time. From what she'd seen of his life, this was a fairly accurate description of his life, but then again, that could be said for most people. For some odd reason, this made her like him even more. That he could put such joy behind a laugh at his own expense was endearing beyond belief. "Ya know, yo' sexy when ya laugh." Rogue noted, once Remy had calmed down a bit.

The young man's eyes shone at the compliment, and Rogue felt her entire intestinal track squish together in that dizzying way that was reminiscent of falling, but far more fun. Remy saw her smile, a gentle, easy smile that seemed shy and unsure, but was really just not allowed out very often. Remy's smile softened from cocky and amused to one that felt in the heart more than shown on the face.

The spell was broken by the sound of high pitched laughter from the table of teenagers, and someone yelling "I love the cock!" Rogue snorted and shook her head. Remy wiggled his eyebrows, making Rogue stare at him in disbelief for a second, before shaking her head and chuckling. Remy kissed her hand again, before continuing his meal.

The two sat and ate in companionable silence for the next few minutes, their hands occasionally touching accidentally/on purpose, and their knees bumping as often as they could make them. Remy, at one point, had one of his legs wrapped around Rogue's, just to watch her squirm in discomfort and a bit of lust.

Shortly after this display of affection, Rogue pushed her plate away and gave Remy a look he hadn't really seen before; at least not on her face. It was a look that seemed to wonder if she would require a fork to eat him, or if he would be soft enough to chew without it. In other words, it was a look of nearly undiluted lust.

"Ah think Ah'd like ta track down a nice hotel 'round here. Ya know of any?" Rogue said, making Remy squirm a bit, his face also taking on more than passing hints of lust. He knew quite a few good hotels around the area. Some of those hotels knew him fairly well, also. It was, on the whole, better to avoid the ones that knew him too well.

"Oui, chere. I c'n t'ink 'f a couple dat'd sui'cha. What do you wan' t' do?"

Rogue shifted her body forward, giving the couple not only a bit more privacy, but also letting Remy have a nice peak down her shirt. "That might be a question bettah asked when we get there."

Remy's heart, and various other organs, jumped, and he grinned wickedly, unable to stop his smile, even if he'd wanted to. Rogue chuckled and stood up. ""C'mon, sugah, let's tomber la chemise" 1

Remy smirked and replied "Tu parles francais comme une vache espagnole" 2

Rogue frowned, but shook her head and stood up. "C'mon, ya crazy Cajun. Let's get outta here."

Remy grinned and picked up the bill, letting Rogue take care of the tip. "Soun's like a plan, chere."

* * *

1-Idiom, meaning to let one's hair down. Literal translation unknown (Any help here would be lovely). Not conjugated.

2-Idiom, literally mean to speak French like a Spanish cow. Used to mean that you don't speak French well.

I know it's been forever, but here it is! Almost sex!

At the center, there's always you, REVIEW!

Peace and Love,

Panther Nesmith


	15. Run, Run, Run

Hey all!

When I said almost sex last time, it was taken to mean that there would be sex in the next chapter. Which is this chapter. So I'm going to have to make this un' a long one, huh?  
●●●

Remy was in the lead, this time. He knew his way around the hotels of New York better than anyone else. He even had a list of hotels he could not go near, as he was still in a bit of debt to the owners, had been caught illegally using the rooms, or illegally acquiring funds to pay for the rooms, or some combination of the three. Rogue realized that he might have preferred hotels, where they stocked a certain kind of liquor he liked in the mini-bar or whatnot, so she let him lead.

The trip to the large and rather upscale hotel was simultaneously too short, and far too long for Rogue's tastes. She wanted desperately to find out every secret inch of Remy's skin, to taste his sweat and other things, to just, finally, feel him. But she was also nervous. She hadn't done this in a while, and was afraid she'd forgotten things. Even though she was pretty sure it was something you'd pick right back up once you did it again.

For Remy the trip was too long. It was taking him too close to Magneto's lair for his taste, and that bothered him, and he was curious about Rogue in ways that he would like to explore in private. His burning curiosity was crying out to be sated.

The hotel parking lot was fairly crowded. Remy parked close to the door, so his bike wouldn't be visible from Magneto's lair (not that it would have been anyway, nor would Magneto have even known it was his, even if he'd been in town (but you don't get to be a thief for long if you're too incautious)). Rogue parked next to him, amused that their bikes fit in the same parking space when any other couple here for an out of marriage tryst might have had to ride around for a bit to find places where they could park separately.

Remy smiled at Rogue and extended his hand, which she took, kissing his knuckles before letting it drop. Remy couldn't help but rub his fingers over her skin, and relish the softness of it. Rogue shivered in pleasure from that motion alone. Remy inwardly smirked. It was going to be one hell of a day.

The lobby was done in a slick art deco style with dark greys and silvers highlighted by the occasional streak of sky blue, or the same hue in the couch cushions, or the like. It was one of Remy's favorites by far. The rooms were done in a similar style, and there was something about the fact that the furniture in the hotel not being crap that comforted Remy. Rogue busied herself looking around, never taking her hand away form Remy's.

The counter person smiled at Remy, and addresses him as Mr. Grissom. Rogue arched an eyebrow at Remy, who was busy whipping out his credit card, embossed with the same name. Rogue rolled here eyes. Remy had just finished paying when a cell phone went off. Remy jumped half a foot, grabbing at his hip. Rogue stared at him, as did several other people.

Remy dug around in his pocket for the source of the noise, and pulled out one of the institute cell phones. He frowned at the device as if he didn't know what it was. It took one last ring for him to snap out of it enough to answer the demon machine.

"Uh, allo?"

A thick, low voice on the other side told Remy that the jig was up. "Remy, do you realize that there is a chip in the phone that tells me where it, and you, are?" Remy's eyes went wide. Obviously, this was news to him. "I took the liberty of giving it to you, so that I would be able to contact you if need be. I'm sending Logan after you immediately."

Remy's lips open and closed like a fish's, before he regained his composure. "Fine. Have him keep trackin' de phone, den. Me 'n' Rogue 'r' goin' t' de park, 'n' got a bit turned aroun'." Remy lied. He also grabbed Rogue's hand and started to pull her toward the bikes, much to her annoyance.

Ororo let out a small, slightly evil chuckle. "Indeed. We shall see, Remy."

The line went dead, and Remy started sprinting to his bike. Rogue took the hint, and ran after him, never quite catching him, due to his longer legs. He started his bike as quickly as he could, hotwiring it so he wouldn't have to fish for the keys. Rogue followed just a hair behind him as he tore out of the parking lot, and toward the park.

●●●

Logan was nearly to his favorite bar when he felt something in his pants pocket start to vibrate. He cursed and pulled over, pulling out the offending cell phone. He growled and vowed that the person who'd planted it on him was going to die slowly and painfully.

"What?"

Ororo's voice was just as annoyed. "Logan, go to the park and find Remy and Rogue. I suspect they are up to something."

Logan growled again. "'Ro, they're teenagers, of course they're up ta something."

The was a pregnant pause. Logan shifted a bit. He could play the silent game, too.

That is, until he noticed the dark clouds gathering over his head. "Logan," she said in a very quiet voice, "Have you ever been struck by lightening?"

He growled one more time, but not on his motorcycle. "I'm gettin' some bleedin' Midol on my way back."

●●●

Remy dashed as fast as his legs could carry him to the center of the park. Rogue followed close on his heels, knowing the park as well as he did, due to her affinity to hanging out there when she needed a place to write bad poetry.

Finally, they arrived at the sculpture path. Remy grabbed Rogue and slowed down, letting his breathing catch up with him. And enjoying the view as Rogue panted as well, her body slick with sweat.

"Was it good f'r you too, cherie?" He smirked.

Rogue rolled her eyes and punched his arm. "Ya such a retahd." Remy chuckled and kissed her knuckles.

"Oui, mais you love my for it." Rogue opened her mouth, but closed it again, quickly. Instead she moved closer to him and gently, tentatively kissed him. He let her lead, the thrill of her lips on his was the closest thing to heaven he would ever get, he was sure. His hindbrain took over, and deepened the kiss, lacing his fingers in her hair. Rogue moaned lightly, and let him, wrapping her arms around him, pressing herself against him gingerly.

●●●

Kitty finally looked up from her faceplant on the table. "Um, sorry. I get kinda emotional. . ."

Piotr nodded. "I understand. I myself am given to emotions as well." He smiled, showing that he'd made a joke. Kitty giggled and grabbed his hand.

Piotr squeezed her hand and smiled even wider. "Is there anything else in the institute that you would like to show me?'

Hank cleared his throat behind the two. Both blushed a bit and turned around like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. "It's time for lunch, Kitty. Go get the others, and take Piotr with you, so he can choose which room in the boy's wing he wants."

Kitty nodded and smiled at Piotr. "I'll, like totally help you pick on really far away from Sam and Remy. John's pretty bad, too, but he usually sleeps in Tabitha's room. Sam's not bad like those two, but he spends a lot of his time ranting about his life."

Piootr nodded vaguely, blocking out what her words actually were, but focusing on the sound of her voice. It was nice enough, even if his English failed him a bit.

●●●

Logan pulled into the parking lot of the park, and located his preys' motorcycles. He set his hand on the motorcase of Remy's, and felt the heat. A quick review of the surrounding area showed Logan what he was pretty sure he'd already known, Ororo was tracking the students as well as him. The perturbed Canadian grumbled and swore, but got Rogue and Remy's scents and stated to track them.

●●●

Rogue couldn't help but shiver as his hand slid up her shirt, just caressing the skin below her breasts. Remy was being as restrained as he could, but he knew that unless something changed soon, he was going to take Rogue right then and there.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on your point of view, Logan crashed through the underbrush at just that moment.

Rogue jumped and pulled away, her shirt still pushed up far enough to show the wires of her black bra. Remy also pulled away, trying to quickly rebutton his shirt. Logan scoffed and glared at Remy sharply. Remy glared back. Rogue pulled her shirt down and blushed bright red. "Logan, ya scared us halfta death!"

Logan sniffed the air and walked toward Rogue, still sniffing. Rogue blushed even more hotly, and Remy shifted uncomfortably. "Kid, this ain't my doin'. Honestly, as long as this is what you want, then you're welcome to it. But Ororo's definitely in need of chocolate. So I'm gonna cut you two a deal. You go back to the institute and eat dinner with the rest of us, and I'll keep Ororo out of your hair afterward. Until then, I suggest ya don't do anything that ain't pg13, if you get what I mean." Another pointed glare at Remy, who put hi hands up in surrender.

Rogue nodded and got up. "That's fine. As long as Ororo leaves us alone tonight, Ah can wait." She held out her hand. Logan shook it and chuckled at her.

"Kid, you're one helluva negotiator. But I appreciate the honesty. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a bar fulla alcohol that's callin' ta me." Rogue went back to sit next to Remy again, as Logan stalked back out of the clearing. He paused at the edge, and turned around. "You got protection, Cajun?" He asked, this time not glaring at Remy, but giving him a piercing look.

Remy rolled his eyes, sensing the time was ripe for him to make a smart comment. "Never leave home wit'out it."

Unfortunately, his judgment was slightly off, and both Rogue and Logan were glaring holes in him. He grumbled and Rogue chuckled. "We'll take care o' it, Ah promise, Logan. Ah don't wanna be a mom, trust me."

Remy stiffened at the mere mention of Rogue's denial of wanting children. He knew why he used condoms, of course. But being reminded of it so bluntly was a shock. He shook his head, clearing out the slightly disturbing image of Rogue with a full, pregnant stomache. He was surprised to find that part of him wanted that more than anything else.

●●●

Dinner that night was a interesting affair. Kitty and Piotr were subtly flirting, and blushing every five seconds. Rogue and Remy were overtly flirting. Jean was looking at nothing but her plate, while Scott gave her curious looks. She shook her head and projected a couple explanatory thoughts to him.

Ororo was watching the whole thing like a prison warden. Logan had shoveled down his food as fast as he could, and left just as soon. Rogue and Remy were unconsciously doing the same thing, the prospect of having some time to finally be alone far too tempting.

Ororo frowned and went to see where Logan had gone. This was not the time for the institute's main disciplinarian to go missing, not when so many students were so close to almost certain temptation.

Nearly the second Ororo left, Rogue said she was full and not feeling well, and set her plate in the sink. Remy continued eating until he had finished, both to allay suspicion, and so that later in the night he wouldn't run out of energy. He knew he was going to need it now if he ever would.

●●●

Rogue was ripping through her lingerie selection when Kitty came in after dinner. Kitty chuckled and waded through the storm of bras and underwear to tap Rogue's shoulder. "Tabitha offers you her wardrobe for the night."

Rogue spuna round and shoved her drawer closed, looking guilty. "Ah. . .I mean, Ah. . .thanks, Kitty."

Kitty chuckled and hugged her. Rogue hugged her back. "Have fun, roomie." The younger girl said, smiling at Rogue and pulling back. Rogue grinned sheepishly and started to collect her underwear again, before heading to Tabitha's room.

●●●

Remy paced his room, checking to make sure everything was ready. There were nice smelling candle lit, the bed was made, his clothes were neat, but nothing too complicated to remove. He was pondering opening a bottle of wine, but knew that Ororo would be there in a second if he had alcohol open in his room, and beside that, he wanted to be sober and enjoy every luscious detail of the night to come.

●●●

Rogue was having a small panic attack going through Tabitha's extensive walk-in closet. There were some interesting things in there, to be sure. But none of them were too appealing. A loud thump let Rogue know she'd spent too much time in the closet. John's murmuring and yelps made here even more aware of it. The bed didn't creak so much as yelp when someone was thrown onto it with some amount of force. Rogue shook her head and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

Finally she located a tube top that was made of some stretchy but not material in a soft black color. There was also a skirt with splits nearly to the stomach baring waistband. She quickly pulled the outfit on, and looked at herself as much as she could without a mirror. The effect was sexy, but not complete. . .she felt naked being so. . .well . . . naked. She wasn't used to baring this much skin.

Rogue frowned and shook her head. This wasn't the time for that. If she was going to freak out about her current outfit, what would she do when Remy took it off?

A minute of pondering led her to go over to Tabitha's large collection of thongs and choose the one that struck her as the least silly. Maybe being less naked under her clothes would help. Oddly enough, it did.

Now she just had to wait for John and Tabitha to pass out. Which usually took until about eleven.

●●●

I didn't get to the sex, but that'll be first thing next chapter, I promise.

Reveiws!

Cat2fat900 – I'm sorry to disappoint with another almost-sex, but hey, I've got you reading another chapter next time! evil grin

Nocturnal-elmo – I'm a first year Frenchie, and I saw the idiom on a website. I wasn't sure if the French say it the way we do, so I went with safety. Glad to hear from you!

Anonymous – Happy?

Ish – Glad to know I'm not the only sex fiend. I'll have to update more than once every six months, now that I've got sex to write. Thanks for the review and for sticking with me!

Seven – I couldn't come back after so long and _not_ have almost sex. You all would've murdered me in my sleep or sommat. And sorry I've feel behind on your fic, but I am almost completely without time. Glad you like hte cahpter, though! I can't believe you beat me to the sex!

Review!

Peace and Love,

Panther Nesmith


	16. Wild Thing

I know it's been a long, long time. I'm sorry. My life has been going so fast that in less than a year I went form stressing about college and little else, to stressing about making rent, paying for groceries, and keeping a relationship interact and vital. In some ways I've grown up a little, and in others I've stayed the same. 

I hope that this story is good, because I'm not sure I have time to write another in the series. I know that this is the climax (so to speak), so maybe one more short fic to wrap it up.

Or hell, I could be writing SoUS 33 when I'm raising kids and worrying about a mortgage, career, schooling for the little'uns and my marriage/civil union.

Anyway, rambling aside, I've missed you all. gotten so much spiffier recently. If only I could go back and fix the bad grammar and misspellings in my old entries without reuploading the whole chapter, this would be perfect.

On to the story!

---

Rogue slipped into Remy's room, hyperventilating just a little bit. Remy looked up from his magazine, which he hadn't been reading so much as pretending to look at to waste time. As soon as he saw her clothing, and the state Rogue was in, Remy smirked and chuckled. "I don't mind my girl bein' experienced, but I was hopin' that you'd be with de best befo' being with someone else." Before he'd even finished his sentence, Remy ducked instinctively, which sent Rogue sprawling, stomach first, on his bed. "Y' know not to put so much power into your swings, _chere_."

Rogue sat up and adjusted her outfit in what Remy thought to be an amusing manner. After all, why worry about showing your underwear at this point in the game? However, he kept his mouth shut, since he enjoyed being able to chew his food.

"Ah was in Tabitha's room, which is where I was gettin' clothes from, since I only have. . .anyway, I was in there, and Ah was in the closet. She hasta have the biggest closet in the mansion, I swear to gawd. Anyway, I was in there, when her an' John jes' burst inta the room and. . .Oh god, I need a drink." Rogue blurted out, almost in one breath. Remy looked at her, and then blinked, letting the words settle in and make sense before chuckling slightly. Rogue gave him a black look and stuck her tongue out, taking a swing at him. However, Remy's shoulder got the full effect, since he was reaching into his box of tricks and pulling out his first weapon of mass seduction.

The smell of rich, red wine filled Rogue's nose, and she sighed and relaxed a little. "You know, I think you must be too good to be true sometimes," she said,taking the glass Remy offered. "But then you beat me at pool, and the feeling goes away." The smirk on her face was almost better than the joke itself, and Remy chuckled again, taking a drink from his own glass while Rogue drained hers.

Affectionate and somewhat racy small talk was made, and a few kisses were exchanged while the bottle of wine suffered its terrible, but not so slow, death. Finally all the drink had been drunk, and both parties looked at each other, somewhat at a loss. There was silence while they looked at each other and thought about what was to come.

Remy broke the silence after a couple minutes. "Chere, if you don't want this-"

"Remy, I want to have sex with you. I want to spend the night in your arms. Hell, I'm more than halfway to wanting to do both those things with nobody but you for at least a few years, if not the rest of my life. So, to be as cliched as humanly possible, take me, Remy, I'm yours; at least for tonight."

Remy nodded and smiled lightly. "I'll show you the best the world can offer, I promise."

They kissed, and it felt to Rogue that their bodies melded into a single, fluid, tumultuous being; one that writhed and groaned in harmony with itself. She felt, but didn't quite pay attention to her body as it climbed into Remy's lap, to continue its writhing in a more effective place.

This was nothing new to Remy. He'd done this same thing a million times with women he loved and women he didn't even know by first name. For every single woman it had felt different, but similar. The elation, the fire, all of it was similar. But with Rogue it was so poignant, so all-consuming that it nearly took his breath away. His hands groped at her body, feeling the smooth line of her back, the softness of her arse, the strength and silky smoothness of her legs, while her moans drove him mad with lust. There was nothing in the world that could make him feel anymore alive than this perfect moment in her arms.

Rogue reached under her skirt, lifting the top flap slightly to reach the one feature that had set these particular underwear apart from the rest. With the small but wonderful sound of satin rubbing against satin, she undid the ribbon that held her underwear up, and pulled them away, flicking her wrist to send them flying.

Remy looked up into her eyes and saw something there that he'd only seen one other time, and it made his heart simultaneously wrench and soar. He whispered that he loved her, and gently lifted her, setting her down on her back.

Rogue sat up, and watched Remy remove his clothing. He had been planning an elaborate striptease in the minutes he'd waited for Rogue to come to his room, but now efficiency, not eroticism he was the goal. That said, if there had previously been a record for removing a wifebeater and pair of skintight jeans, he would have broken it into a million pieces. Rogue chuckled at her lover and removed her own clothing, arching her back in a more extreme (and exciting), way than was strictly necessary.

The two looked at each other briefly, relishing their first view of what they both hoped would become a familiar sight. Remy was lean and had a few tattoos, but most of his skin was left to his slightly darker than average skin, and Rogue was glad for that.

Rogue was clean of tattoos, and every curve of her body, every inch of skin was as pale as her face and hands. Both of them had the vague idea that the other would look like this naked, but to see the actual thing in real life was a completely different matter.

Remy watched Rogue sit up, her body rising with all the easy grace of a cat, her mouth slightly parted, her eyes drinking him in like the wine they had shared earlier. Remy walked toward her, kneeling on the bed next to her. Their lips found each other, and the rest of their bodies followed suit. Remy once again set Rogue on her back, however, this time, he also gently parted her legs. Rogue took a deep breath, and watched Remy prepare to enter her.

It was then they realized that the condoms were still in their box. There was a sheepish grin fromRemy, while Rogue shook her head and tossed teh box at him with a theatrical sigh. Remy, doing his best not to appear impatient, slowly fiddled with the box, while Rogue watched in interest. "Yano, shoulda thought of that ten minutes ago," she noted, and sat up, taking the unwrapped disk of latex from Remy. What followed next was two minutes of pure torture for Remy as Rogue applied the condom with care that bordered on sadism. Once the task was finished, Rogue sat back, pleased with her work. At least for the half second between the completion of said task, and the moment Remy entered her, with a fraction less care than he intended. Rogue made a surprised noise, which quickly melted into pleasure.

It was better than it had ever been for her. This was barely an accomplishment, but it was still glorious. She felt like nothing more than a container for the pleasure that was running through her body. She felt so full and complete and right. Not at odds with herself, not wishing she were someone else, or any of the things she internally did almost all the time. She felt, for the first time in a long time, joy.

Remy was in a frenzy of energy and raw, unyielding lust. He was an animal, a berserker, acting out of lust instead of rage. He moved faster than he had previously thought possible, and his actions had as much power as his body could supply behind them. Rogue's very vocal reactions to his thrusting was serving only to make the frenzy that much better, that much deeper.

It took a surprisingly long time for Remy to climax, and in that time, Rogue had done the same, and was working up to a second time. Remy's body jerked, and she swore she could feel every muscle in his legs tighten and strain. He then relaxed,and gently rolled off Rogue, so he was laying on his back next to her.

"God," Rogue sighed. Remy nodded, trying to ge his breath back. Rogue held his hand and smiled somewhat goofily. "Yano, Cajun, Ah think you've done this before."

Remy had no idea what made it so hilariously funny, but before his brain could wonder at it, he was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. Rogue was cackling too, feeling lighter and more at peace than she had ever felt in her life. It was so right to be with Remy like this, and she loved it.

-  
There! Sex. Voila.

Yano, it took me forever to write this chapter because, as much as I had done so before, I couldn't write the sex. I've written it in short fics, snippets compared to this. Here I have a relationship dynamic that was hard for me to write see in a sexual manner.

So you should all be thankful I've moved in with my boyfriend, otherwise I'd still have Rogue stuck in the closet.

REVIEW!  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith


	17. Water Sucks

The sun shone brightly on the institute, bathing Ororo's room in a glorious glow, one that would make angels weep for the beauty of the light. It was a marvelously wonderful day.

Poor thing never stood a chance against a perturbed goddess. Within minutes of rising, the perfect sunny day was turning into a bleak and foggy haze. It made Ororo grin fiendishly to have ruined something so good and pure. She slid out of bed and called up a small shower to water her plants and freshen up after sleeping.

-

Kitty and Piotr were making breakfast together; which of course meant there was a lot of Kitty calling him her lackey and telling him to crack eggs. Not that Piotr minded. The younger girl fascinated him on a level he almost didn't understand. Being an artist, it was familiar ground. SO he happily cracked and beat eggs, watching the sky shift from sunny and bright to dismal and gloomy. He looked at Kitty who hardly noticed the shift, her attitude as cheerful as the day had formerly been.

Rogue staggered in, hissing at the light. She was wrapped in Remy's trench coat, and had a small smile on her face, despite the fact that she was cursing at the light.

Kitty gave her an amused look. "Have fun last night?"

Rogue sat down and sighed in a contented fashion. "Five."

Kitty blinked. "Five wha- oh, wow."

Rogue nodded and blushed. "Hungry."

Piotr chuckled and retrieved a box of pop-tarts from the cupboard. "I think that you'll be wanting to go back, yes?" The answer was only a nod. "I thought so. Tell Remy that he needs to be careful, friction burns can be nasty."

No friction burn in the world, no matter its placement could compare to the glare Rogue gave Piotr as she went back to Remy's room. Kitty chuckled and sat down in the chair Rogue had vacated. "Yano, I think this is good for her. The girl needed some physical lovin' bad." Kitty paused and thought, motioning for Piotr to turn the eggs. "I think we could all use some, honestly."

Piotr stopped mid-turn and looked at Kitty in curiosity. Kitty blushed. "Love, I mean, not sex. . .yeah, um. . .eggs?"

Piotr grinned and filled the plates Kitty had set on the table. "Eggs."

-

Rogue realized halfway back that she had, in effect, been mocked for nothing. Never one to give up, she stormed back to the Kitchen, hell bent on completing her pop-tart reconnaissance. After all, woman can not live on sex alone, no matter how filling it might seem at first.

Unfortunately, Ororo had decided it was time for all angry weather controllers to have some tea. She realized, somewhere, that her emotions were far beyond her control, and she hated that. In fact, that made her very cranky indeed. However, she knew the tea would help her calm down and think.

Up until the point where she saw Rogue stalking toward the kitchen wearing only Remy's trench coat. Outside the slightly overcast day became a raging thunderstorm, with lightning striking all around the institute.

-

Forge looked up from his workbench. "I sense a disturbance in the force," he proclaimed, before reaching for a remote. "House bot, close all windows and barricade all doors."

Then he went back to today's nifty doodad, humming the Star Wars theme.

-

Rogue found herself, once again, sitting listening to the evils and horrors of sex. Ororo was going hellfire and brimstone on Rogue, which surprised the young southern girl, since she generally figured anyone who went around calling herself a goddess had no room to talk about sinning.

"Pay attention to me, Rogue. I'm trying to save you from yourself." Ororo demanded, once she realized Rogue's attention was flagging. Rogue snorted and stood up, tired of all the crap that had surrounded her being able to touch. It was to be a famous last stand, a monumental defense of the teenage right to experiment.

It was to be short lived, since the moment Rogue got within reach, Ororo snatched the collar and threw it against the wall. it shattered in a splat of red that smelled vaguely fruity. Instantly Ororo's demeanor changed.

"Oh my goodness." She said, in utter shock. "Rogue I. . . I'm so sorry. . . Please forgive me, I don't know what came over me. . ."

Now, as so often happens, a crowd had gathered in the hallway outside. Not everybody was as interested in the emotional drama taking place. Specifically, Rahne went over and changed into her lupine form, sniffing the contents of the collar. "Gatorade?"

It was one of those classic moments, where the plot seems to skip like a scratched record. You can hear the interference as both Ororo and Rogue said "what?" at the exact same time.

"Red Gatorade. Huh."

Ororo took a deep breath, and dismissed the storms. "I apologize immensely, Rogue." She said once again, before exiting. Rogue stared after her, and even managed to pick up the pieces of the broken collar before the emotional reaction set in. Luckily for the other students, months of training in the danger room had taught them a valuable lesson. That is, they fled and closed the door behind them as soon as Rogue picked up the shattered remains of the improbability drive. To this day, the shards of titanium are still lodged in the wall. Well, they would be, anyway, if the Institutes hadn't blown up again one week later.

The sound of Rogue's scream of rage and bitterness was loud enough to reach all the aboveground portions of the institute. Kitty and Piotr looked up from their eggs, Kitty with a sad and worried expression, and Piotr looking like he might wet himself.

Remy was dozing lightly when the scream reached him. As soon as he heard it, he knew two things. It was Rogue's (he only knew this because Rogue was not only surprisingly uninhibited in bed, but also very, very loud), and it meant bad things for him. So, with all the swiftness his fatigued and drowsy body could muster, he stumbled blearily toward the scream, grumbling.

---

REVIEW!  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


	18. Epilouge

It was a couple of days before Ororo's mood settled again. Which was unfortunate for Remy, because he'd gotten detention with her for three days; due to fact that he'd run out of his room naked to see what was going on. He survived the tedious scrubbing and rescrubbing of the various surfaces of the institute only by not telling Ororo that Rogue came and helped him occasionally. Even if her definition of help was usually to stand to one side talking to (or, moreoften than not, at), him, it made the hours go by faster.

Rogue's mood was not a good one. She was quieter and more sullen than usual, but when she was friednly, she was more friendly, and was more prone to break out of her dark moods on her own, smiling faintly at some memory or other, before regaining her sullen demanor.

In order to help the various angst ridden members of the institute, and decrease the amount of fornicating, the professor bought musical instruments and encouraged the students to learn them. Remy had picked up on the bass quickly, due to his increased dexterity. Rogue had been learning guitar off and on since childhood, so took to electric guitar like a duck to water. They often practiced together, though usually practice became flirting while holding instruments.

One sunny spring day, Remy was practicing by himself, parked on a fairly large amp. He was wearing a barely buttoned shirt with a red spade and 'Lucky 13' embroidered on the back, along with a comfortable pair of jeans. He swung his feet slowly in time with his general plucking. John was sitting in the same room, taking a quiz in a months old Cosmo.

The door to the room opened, revealing a tired looking Rogue. She'd planned to meet Remy in the music room after school, and it looked like it had been a hard day. So it was no surprise to Remy when she didn't notice John lying on the couch until she'd flung her backpack into his head.

After a few sullen but sincere apologies, Rogue plopped down behind her lovingly polished guitar, nodding at Remy, who was still parked on top of the amp.

"Well well, ma chere, look achoo-"

"Bless you," John said automatically. Rogue chuckled and began tuning her guitar.

"As I was sayin', purple really looks nice on you." Remy continued, as if he weren't trying to ignore John and talk over the decidedly unmusical sound of a guitar being tuned into submission.

"Thanks. Can't say I see much of your outfit, since you're all the way up there 'n' all." ROgue noted, shooting him a quick grin. Remy replied with his trademark smirk and slide gracefuly off the amplifier.

Rogue watched in fascination as his lithe body bent, the unbuttoned shirt showing off his torso beautifully. Her eyes took on a clouded look that might have been mistaken for anger, if not for the fact that her mouth was slightly open, letting the tiniest of whimpers escape. Remy's smirk turned seductive as he pulled up a chair across from Rogue and began playing a low and steady hook.

Rogue finished tuning and joined Remy, playing a higher melody to counterpoint his bass line. Their playing wove around them, creating a charged atmosphere; one that could lead to dangerous liasons and copious rulebreaking.

Up until John looked up from his magazine. "Hey am I more of a bright sunny person, or a dramatically creative- hey, that's sex!"

A giggle from the doorway made Rogue turn around. Kitty, Amara, Jean, and Roberto were in the door. Amara was giggling, Kitty was trying to shush her. Jean merely shook her head and turned around, dragging Roberto to do whatever it was they had been on their way to do.

Remy, being a bit of a show-off, stood up and bowed, flashing the ladies (and Roberto), one ofhis prize winning smiles. Kitty rolled her eyes before pulling the almost histerically giggly Amara to a nice quiet room where she could calm down.

Rogue sighed and turned around, looking embarrassed. "Seems like no mattah what we do, there's always someone sayin' we shouldn't."

Remy gave her a sympathetic look, before reaching out for her hand. "Yeah, but dat's life. You gotta either go with it, or kill everyone. De second's a little herder to do than the first, but if you really wanna, then I guess I could help you out."

Rogue put on her best coersive female look, "You'd do that for me?" If she had been a different type of girl, there would have been fluttering eyelashes and flashes of cleavage.

"Sure. After all, I love to see y' smile."

Rogue beamed at Remy in a way he'd never really seen before. At least not from her. He gave her a wide, genuine smile, before continuing to play.

"je t'aime, mon cher." Rogue whispered, a smile still settled on her lips.

Remy's eyes widened, his face a perfect picture of shock. But it soon settled into a content, and slightly smug, smile. "Et moi, ma coquine."

John sighed and went backto his magazine, "Must be dramatically creative, because that just made me sick.

-fin.

REVIEW!  
Peace and Love,  
Panther Nesmith 


End file.
